


Grumpy Boss Can Love Too

by BoomingSystem



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - 'The Proposal' setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Changki rises, Composer!Wonho, Coworker!Jooheon, Dramaramaramarama, Fluff, His grandma and mom though, How could I forget about Shownu?, Hyungwon is I.M's adopted brother, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I.M's father is a pain in the ass, Lawyer!Hyunwoo, M/M, Model!Minhyuk, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T just for now, Secretary!Changkyun, Some angst, Yoo Kihyun is Bad at Feelings, Yoona as I.M's sister, boss!Kihyun, kidding, real drama, smut later, they're really sweet, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomingSystem/pseuds/BoomingSystem
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is the renowned editor of the great publisher HarperCollins Publishers.He needs a fiancé. As soon as possible. Like, right now.Im Changkyun just happens to be his secretary. And he just appeared in the needed moment.Yoo Kihyun and Im Changkyun are going to get married.Done. Easy. Solved.Right?( or, the Changki 'The Proposal' AU no one asked for! ;P )





	1. Chapter 1 - Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here i am :3
> 
> First fanfic here, so calm down on me! 
> 
> English is not my first language, so please, be a little patient with me bahahaha
> 
> This story is a little based in a RomCom movie ('The Proposal') BUT YES! MY FANFIC HAS HUUUGE DIFFERENCE LATER
> 
> Warning: Swearing words, smut later. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Monsta X as well as 'The Proposal' are not mine! I don't own the directs! This work is for pure entertainment of the readers! I don't wanna implicy anything bad. And the personality of the characters in my story, doen't add nothing to the real people (Monsta X's members and Yoona).

 

 

 

Changkyun's dream was in a setting he had never seen before.

It was very alike his own old home, palm trees all around and warm sand right below his toes, the feel made him miss his home like crazy, then his family and old friends.  

Before he could walk and explore better the place,he was woken by the incessant and totally annoying noise that the damn alarm clock produced. He stopped the thing with a strong punch, it was so hard that he opened his eyes immediately full-awake to inspect the device. It was fine. He exhaled. Relieved. 

The relief lasted 3 seconds before he realized what the numbers in the clock meant. 07:45. He jumped.  

 

"Shit" he breathed cursing, running to his apartment bathroom as fast as he could. He did his morning hygiene so fast that he couldn't even remember if he brushed his teeth – which was the first thing he did. 

 

He put the first suit he found in his wardrobe and looked with pity at his kitchen.  _No time f_ _or_ _that_ _._  

Changkyun took the subway and by a huge luck got a seat, it was really like a miracle to found an empty seat in the undeniably crowded New York, principally the busy line until the city's center. Five minutes riding and his phone started to vibrate in the pocket of his pants.  _I'm dead._  He thought expecting the call to be from his boss. But then he looked at the screen and sighed loudly, relieved again. Jooheon, his best friend.  

 

"I know, I know! I slept too much" he said before even say 'hello'. Jooheon sighed audibly.  

 

"Well, at least you know you are screwed..." Changkyun's eyes widened. 

 

"He's there?!"  

 

"Not yet, for your luck, but he must be arriving at any second."  

 

"Shit! Okay, I'll run the fast I can." Jooheon just produced a "tsc" with his tongue and hung up. 

 

After more five or six minutes, Changkyun finally could run off to his destination before his workplace – as every morning of his working days. He crossed the street and headed to the famous Aroma Expresso Bar, the best coffee in a mile – in Changykyun's humble opinion -, he always bought his boss's drink and his own there every single day of work. Today was specially loaded, it seemed like people were combining to screw the rest of Changkyun's day. He sighed and felt a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead, he could almost feel the feelings of a pair of hands closing around his neck. A lonely drop of sweat ran down his temple.  _I'm screwed._ He tought seriously fearing for his life, but then a voice calling his name in a very broken korean reached Changkyun's ears. 

 

"Changkyun! Hey!" the voice was ahead, right after the long line of people waiting for their drinks. Changkyun raised his head and his eyes found his salvation. His salvation was a blond girl in her early-twenties, Kate. "Here!" She gestured at the two cups she was holding. Changkyun left his daze, and walked to the front, catching the cups with both hands and smiling brightly at Kate. 

 

"Oh my God, thank you so much. You saved my skin today, Kate" Changkyun kept smiling the whole sentence to show his gratitude, while ignoring some disapproving noises from the long queue to the counter. 

 

"Just today?" she winked, playfully. Changkyun rolled his eyes playfully too, and showed his tongue to the blond. 

 

"Okay, you save me a lot..." He admitted and smiled before waving "Thanks again, I have to go now. See you tomorrow." Kate waved her goodbyes and went to attend the next customer. 

 

Changkyun hurried out of the shop and headed almost flying to the street corners. He raced a couple of more streets, before turning on another street corner and seeing the imposing 195 Broadway, the 29-story, ancient architecture building reminiscent of Greek monuments with those Doric-style columns that hid the luxurious interior that housed HarperCollins Publishers.  

The famous publishing company where Changkyun worked as executive assistant to one of the chief editors. 

He entered the building and didn't stop running until he had to stop when he was lucky enough to find the elevator door open. There were a few more people in the small space and he greeted them before pushing the number 16 on the panel.  _Why does this crap have to be so high_ _?_  He mentally complained. He hoped the demon to be in some other elevator. Or rather, not even inside the building. He hoped. The elevator door finally opened and he hurried out again. He walked past the front desk, and saw Jane stirring some papers. 

 

"Good morning, Jane" Changkyun greeted the older woman, who raised her head and smiled. 

 

"Hey, good morning, Changgie!" She greeted happily using Changkyun's nickname, a second later, she raised one of her eyebrows. "Late again, right?" 

 

"Don't blame me, Jane! Don't blame me!" he teased tiredly as he continued his hurried pace. As he continued to stare at the receptionist – who was now laughing at the younger's joke -, he couldn't see another employee hurrying towards him.  

 

The impact made the hot liquid inside the cup in his right hand almost fly, which made pour a good amount into his white social shirt.  

 

"DAMN IT!" He shouted loudly. He mumbled when he heard the other person apologizing. 

 

"What a day, huh, Changgie?" Jane couldn't hold her chuckles well and Changkyun's could tell she was doing little to hide her laugh.  

 

Without turning to her, Changkyun fired, "Yeah, you can laugh now, Jane... Go laughing all around the place..." he was so stressed and his unlucky day was just beginning. He threw the ruined cup in the nearest trash can, giving up on his own drink. 

 

He left the reception and entered the room that was composed of several tables where several secretaries and editors were already talking while the work day had not yet begun. It only started when the chief editor of the department, better known as "demon" by the staff themselves, arrived. In part, Changkyun was relieved that his boss had not yet arrived, but the dark stain on his shirt made him feel discouraged again. 

 

"Jooheon!" he called as he saw his best friend giving all his attention to his cell phone. 

 

"What's up Kyun-ah?" Jooheon turned in his chair to face his friend. Even living in New York, when they were alone, they only spoke Korean. "What's that on your shirt?" He asked curiously, analyzing the brown stain on the white shirt beneath the Changkyun's suit. The younger sighed. 

 

"An idiot just bumped into me and knocked the whole tea cup down on my shirt! And damn, that was the demon's drink" he exasperated. "Joohoney~!!" Changkyun tried to make an aegyo.  _Here it comes._  Jooheon thought. 

 

"What now, Changkyun?" Jooheon asked already suspicious and annoyed.  

 

"Borrow me your shirt, hyung!~"  _He only calls me that when he asks for a favor. Asshole!_  Jooheon mentally complained. "I'll pay you anything." Changkyun raised his brows and showed his dimples in a full-smile, bright, very bright. It was Changkyun's strongest aegyo.  _No, not the dimples,_  Jooheon thought,  _but_ _the_ _payment._  

 

"Anything, you said?" Jooheon smiled evilly showing his own pair of dimples.  _You can't win m_ _y dimples, Lim_ _Changkyun_ _._ Jooheon laughed internally, thanking his father's inherited dimples. Changkyun just kept smiling. "How about a dinner at Nobu for two people? Minnie always wanted to go there, but I'm poorly poor... You know that..." Jooheon blinked his eyes, innocently.  

 

Changkyun looked blankly at his friend. 

 

"Damn it, Jooheon! ... hyung!" He added hurriedly – to not lose his aegyo's voice, while the other raised his eyebrows challenging. "It's one of the most expensive japanese restaurants in the city!" He tried to defend himself. 

 

"I can't believe we're talking about money, Kyun-ah! Are you talking about money with me?" He asked incredulously. Changkyun looked at the watch on his wrist and almost choked. 

 

"Okay, okay! I'll give the damn dinner for you and your sweetheart." Changkyun rolled his eyes and sighed, pretending to vomit when pronouncing 'sweetheart'. Jooheon jumped happily. Changkyun rolled his eyes again. "Stop, hyung! People will look! Let's change. Fast!" He said, already pulling the eldest by the arm to the men's room. 

 

As soon as they had finished changing - at the speed of light, of course - they hurried out of the bathroom. Changkyun glanced at the double door that led into the office and then into the living room on the side of the area – his boss's office -, which was made of clear glass and saw no one. He sighed with relief and sat down at his desk at the door of the office room. 

He was checking some e-mails when he received a new message and was able to hear several other computers around to beep. "He arrived!" that's what the message said. A properly silent rush began in the place, and several employees began to stand at their desks, while Changkyun scrambled up with the cup ready in his hand. He reached the entrance, and the steady steps of his chief were made present. 

 

"Good morning, Mr. Kihyun" Changkyun greeted formally as he handed the cup. The other received in one hand while the other held a stack of papers and a cell phone. 

 

"What do we have for today?" Kihyun asked, not responding to the greeting. _Rude as always_ _._  Changkyun thought. They walked down the hall toward Kihyun's office. 

 

"Team meeting at 9:00 A.M. and at 11:00 A.M. a teleconference with Toronto staff." explained Changkyun. Kihyun sat in his chair and his cell phone began to vibrate. He answered promptly. 

 

"Yeoboseyo, Insuk-ah!" He answered in korean. But Kihyun never ever talked in korean with Changkyun. "How are you, my flower?" Pause for the answer on the other side of the line. "Of course not, my sweetie! We will arrange everything for your triumphant return. Your writing is brilliant. Really! And we need to wake people up. They have to realize that reading a book, or rather your book, is way better than seeing Game of Thrones or some other silly series that pretty much everyone spends their time watching. We need someone to tell people, and who is better than Ellen DeGeneres? I'll be back to you soon, my dear! And again, thank you for the chance." he hung up the call. 

 

"Your immigration lawyer called." Changkyun informed. 

 

"Change the meeting for tomorrow, cancel the conference call, leave the lawyer on the list, call the press and announce that Kim Insuk will appear on DeGeneres show." He said all this, not even looking at his secretary, while moving some documents around his table. 

 

"Well.... Congratulations" Changkyun said, half sarcastic. 

 

"If I wanted to receive congratulations, I would ask. But I didn't" Kihyun added the last sentence lower than the others. _Bastard._  Changkyun thought. Kihyun sat more comfortably in his chair, and took his cup in his hand. He observed a different thing in the wrapping around the cup and stared at the note in black ink. "Who's Kate? And why would she want me to call her?" He asked in a monotone voice and Changkyun froze before reaching the door and noticed astonished the message he hadn't noticed before. 

 

"Well, that's because it was actually my order." He turned to the older male, telling the truth. 

 

"And why is your drink in my hand right now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Because yours spilled..." He replied, already afraid of his boss's reaction, which in turn just nodded weakly and brought the cup closer to his mouth, tasting the drink. Changkyun swallowed, waiting for whatever attitude his boss would take. 

 

"So, what you mean is that you drink black tea with cinnamon, ginger, and light soy milk, just like me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Changkyun glanced everything but Kihyun and nodded. 

 

"Well, yes. I like strong flavors." Kihyun tilted his head slightly to examine the younger male's behavior. 

 

"And this is really a coincidence?" he asked curiously. 

 

"Amazingly, yes!" Changkyun answered. "I mean, I wouldn't drink the same drink as you just in case you could spill... that would be stingy..." the telephone near Changkyun started ringing and fast, he answered, to divert the conversation with his boss. "Good morning!" he answered quickly. "Mr. Kihyun's office." He paused for the other to respond. "Hi, Louis!" He answered when he found out who he was talking to and looked at Kihyun who waved his hands out of the office. "Actually, we're going to your office right now. Just a minute." he hung up the call. "Why are we going to Louis's office?" He asked curiously. 

 

Kihyun only produced a "tsc" with his tongue and said nothing, which annoyed Changkyun, who eventually rolled his eyes and made the same sound with his tongue. Changkyun hurried out of the office and positioned himself still standing in front of his computer. "The devil is now going to hunt souls!" He told his colleagues. He raised his head in time to see them again in another silent race. He saw from the corner of his eye Kihyun left the room and went on his way, heading towards Louis's office. 

 

"Did you finish reading the manuscript I gave you?" Changkyun asked, hopeful. 

 

"I read a few pages and to be honest ... It didn't impress me a lot." Kihyun made little of the subject. 

 

"Can I say something?" Changkyun asked a little fearfully. 

 

"No." It was the other's immediate response. Ignoring his chief's response, he continued. 

 

"I've read thousands of manuscripts, and that was the first one I gave you." he said it at once. "It's an incredible story. The type of romance you usually publish" 

 

"Wrong! And I think you order Chai Latte just in case my spill, which in fact, it's quite stingy." Kihyun said, skipping the subject when he saw Jooheon standing up to greet him and wore a stained shirt. Changkyun felt a little lost but soon found the solution. 

 

"Or awesome!" he added quickly. 

 

"It would be awesome if it didn't spill in the first place". Kihyun warned "Remember that you are just an ornament here" he pointed to the door to Louis's office "Don't say an 'a', understood?" 

 

"I won't say anything!" Changkyun said promptly before opening the door to Louis's office, which was now in front of them. He was followed by Kihyun who smiled a little crookedly at Louis, who was standing around stirring some papers near his desk. Louis smiled back and spoke first. 

 

"Well, well! See if it's not our audacious leader and his faithful servant. Please, come in." he asked them both. Kihyun stepped further into the office, while Changkyun remained standing by the door, folding his arms. 

 

"Nice table." Kihyun remarked on Loius's wooden table. "It's new?" He asked. 

 

"It's an egyptian revival of the British Regency, made in the 1800s ..." Louis explained. "But it's new in my office, yes." Louis finished as he caressed the flat surface of the furniture. 

 

"Splendid." Kihyun commented one last time on the play. "Louis, you're fired." announced insensitive. Changkyun's eyes widened and he closed the door he had left open. Louis looked startled at Kihyun. 

 

"What?" He asked, not knowing if he had heard clearly. 

 

"I asked thousands of times so that we could take Insuk to Ellen and you couldn't, Louis." Kihyun clarified. "You're dismissed." Louis looked uneasy at his boss. 

 

"I said it was impossible. Kim Insuk hasn't given interviews for more than fifteen years!" Answered, shocked. Kihyun cocked his head to the side. 

 

"This is very interesting because I just talked to her and she agreed to go to the program." Kihyun said raising an eyebrow. Changkyun watched the whole scene astonished as he looked from one to the other, as in a tennis match. 

 

"How?" Louis asked, surprised. 

 

"You didn't even call her, did you?" He asked mischievously. Seeing Louis's confused face, Kihyun continued. "I know it can be a bit difficult to deal with, but only for you, am I right?" He asked without letting the other answer. "I'll give you two months to find another job and then you can say that you resigned, okay?" He left a Louis in shock behind. Changkyun opened the door and then followed behind Kihyun. "What's the situation with him right now?" He asked Chankyun as he walked down the hall. Changkyun looked back to check. 

 

"He's moving. An insane look on his eyes." he explained to his chief in front of him.  _Don'_ _t do it_ _, Louis. Don'_ _t do it._  Kihyun thought. 

 

"Your venomous snake!" Louis shouted behind Kihyun, this one turned slowly. Changkyun stepped out of the front and leaned against a nearby table. "You can't spare me like this! You think I don't know what you're doing?" He asked rhetorically. The whole office was already paying attention to the uproar. "You're accusing me wrongly just to make the Board astonished. Because you!" He pointed to Kihyun. "You feel threatened by me. You're a freak." Kihyun, who was listening to everything quietly, manifested himself. 

 

"Louis, stop" he tried to be calm. The other didn't pay attention to the request, he continued. 

 

"Just because you don't have something that reminds you of a life outside this company, you think you can intimidate us as if we were your slaves. Do you want to know? I feel sorry." Louis said a little louder. "That's right! I feel sorry for you. Do you know what you will have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one." Kihyun approached a little, menacing. He took a deep breath. 

 

"Listen well, Louis." He asked as calmly as possible in that situation. "I didn't fire you because I feel threatened by you. I fired you because you're lazy, cheeky, helpless, and spend more time cheating on your wife than inside this damn office. And if you say another word, Changkyun here will force you out." Changkyun watching the scene was shocked by his boss's speech. Louis was about to say something else, but Kihyun interrupted him. "One more word and you go out with armed escort. I have work to do." He turned his back and walked toward his office. Changkyun got up and followed him. "Send security and take that table out of his office and put it on mine." 

 

"Leave it to me" answered Changkyun. 

 

"I need your help at the next week holiday to look at his files and manuscripts." Kihyun said. Changkyun looked at him sheepishly. 

 

"In this one?" he asked, dazed. 

 

"Any problem?" Kihyun asked. He stopped pacing in front of his office room. Changkyun stared at him a little uncertainly. 

 

"No, no ... Well, it's my grandmother's 90th birthday." Kihyun walked again. "And I was going home and ... All right! I will cancel." Changkyun said unhappily. "Actually, it's saving me from a horrible weekend, fine." In his mind, Changkyun punched himself with frustration.  _My grandma_ _will kill me. Shit!_ Changkyun thought. Kihyun ignored him and entered his room. Changkyun sighed and went to his desk. He dialed his mom number and the call was soon answered. 

 

"Hello?" His mom answered. 

 

"Omma, it's me! Sorry I'm calling from work right now..." 

 

"Adeul! Oh, it's fine... Something happened?" She asked. Changkyun sighed and breathed deeply. 

 

"Omma, I won't be able to go there for Grandma's birthday." Changkyun said slowly and as calm as he could. 

 

"WHAT? What do you mean? Why not?" She asked angrily. 

 

"I have work, Omma! Kihyun needs help on holiday and you know I can't miss it. I can lose my job." Changkyun said calmly, trying to calm his mom down. 

 

"What the hell! I had prepared everything for your return after 3 years." She said really pissed off. 

 

"I know, I know! I'm so sorry. Tell that to Grandma, please, Omma! I'm truly sorry." Changkyun said showing his sadness. 

 

"Are you sure there's no way you can ask for a break?" She asked, hopeful. Changkyun sighed. 

 

"What do you want me to say? He will not release me. I know him." 

 

"Well, you could insist. He wouldn't be so insensitive to the point of not letting you visit your own grandmother on her 90th birthday. If he is, get out of there right now." His mom practically screamed. 

 

"Omma, I can't! I had a damn hard time getting promoted. I don't want to ruin everything now."  

 

"Your grandma is really sad right now...." Changkyun could even imagine his grandma's sad expression. 

 

"I know she's upset, but I-" before he could talk more, Kihyun appeared at his side, so he changed the subject, as if he wasn't talking with his mom about his sad grandmother. "But we take our obligations very seriously here ... and I'll call back as soon as possible." 

 

"Your family?" Kihyun asked while Changkyun turned on his chair in the direction of his boss.  

 

"Yes..." He thought that lying wouldn't help him right now. 

 

"Did they tell you to resign?" His boss asked. 

 

"They ask almost every day." Which was particularly true. Before Kihyun could say anything else, the phone on Changkyun's desk rang and he picked it up fast.  "Mr. Kihyun's office." It was an order from the director's secretary. They wanted to see Kihyun at the moment. "Yes, right." He hung up a call and turned to Kihyun. "Murray and Reidy want to see you right now." Kihyun sighed heavily. 

 

"Okay. Come and meet me in 10 minutes." Changkyun just nodded. 

 

Kihyun headed to the elevator that soon reached his floor. He entered the cabin and pressed the number 22. After a few moments, the elevator door opened and Kihyun left to go to the office of his superiors. The secretary who stood just before the door to the office of the Board of Directors greeted him. 

 

"Good morning, Mr. Kihyun." Kihyun didn't even look at her, just moved to the door and barely touched it – just two knocks -, opened it, and entered the room with its transparent glass walls, which provided a beautiful view of New York from a high height. Brian and Carolyn raised their heads and Kihyun smiled. 

 

"Good morning, Brian. Good morning, Carolyn." Kihyun greeted the elders. 

 

"Good morning, Kihyun." Carolyn greeted back from one of the armchairs in the room. She smiled friendly. 

 

"Good Morning!" - Greeted Brian, the general director, who was sitting in his swivel chair. - "Congratulations on Ellen's matter!" 

 

"Thank you." Kihyun smiled, pleased. 

 

"We wanted to talk to you, Kihyun, about your visa. Do you remember when you weren't allowed to go to the conference in California six months ago?" The director asked. Kihyun nodded. "You couldn't, but you did go, right?" He asked a little defiantly. 

 

"Right. We were going to lose Joe Campbell to ThomsonReuters. I couldn't let him go." 

 

"Well, yes and we are very grateful to you for that. However, the United States government doesn't seem to care much about which publisher Joe Campbell will go. Your immigration lawyer called." - Brian said. 

 

"I'm sorry, Kihyun but you will be deported." Carolyn explained calmly. "Really sorry." She added ruefully. 

 

"What? How?" Kihyun asked, startled. 

 

"There's nothing we can do about it, Kihyun. We don't know what else to do. Believe me, we don't want it as much as you do. The summons is for you to stay there for at least 1 year." Brian explained. 

 

"My God! Why that?"  _What will I do?_  Kihyun asked himself. 

 

"We even thought in the possibility of you to supervise from Seul, but we can't accept that, we need someone physically here." 

 

"And who would replace me?" Kihyun asked the chief. 

 

"Louis Schumann" Carolyn said. 

 

"Louis Schumann? The one I just fired?" he asked incredulously. 

 

"At the moment, he is the only one capable of occupying this position." Brian explained. Kihyun was going to try to argue, but three knocks on the door interrupted him. Soon Changkyun was halfway inside the office, the other part behind the door. 

 

"Sorry to bother. Mr. Kihyun, Britney Sanders is on the line and she needs to talk to you right now."  

 

"I'm busy right now, Changkyun. Can't you see?" he asked a little angry and turned to his secretary, this one that was already looking at him. 

 

"I know! But she really needs to talk to you right now." And it was at that moment, while Changkyun was trying to get him out of that office that Kihyun had a seemingly brilliant idea.  

Changkyun was naturalized American, so it all made sense in Kihyun's brain.  

He looked more closely at Changkyun and decided. He waved his hand in to let him in. Changkyun frowned, but decided to enter. He came closer to his boss, and awkwardly, Kihyun approached a little too much of Changkyun - by Changkyun's own opinion. Changkyun raised an eyebrow at the atypical behavior of his boss. Kihyun ignored him, stayed close and turned to his directors. 

 

 

 

"So folks! Let me introduce you to my fiancé. Lim Changkyun."  

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun doesn't know what to do.
> 
> What should he do?

You know that feeling when after hearing what a person says, you enter into a state of shock so deep that your mind becomes blank, a void? Everything in your mind falls into darkness and even your vision seems to darken? That was what Changkyun was feeling right now. He didn't know what to say, or even think.

_Let me introduce you to my fiancé. Lim_ _Changkyun_ _._

_My fiancé, Lim_ _Changkyun_

_Fiancé._

_FIANCÉ._

The phrase his boss had uttered repeated over and over in Changkyun's mind. Time seemed to stop for the youngest in the room. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

"It's ... I ... I ..." Changkyun tried to utter something, but everything that came out of his mouth was incoherent words and almost inaudible murmurs. Kihyun turned his head to the younger one and nudged him around the waist, trying to take the torpor that struck Changkyun's body in uncomfortable waves. 

"Is that true, Kihyun?" Carolyn asked surprised. Changkyun remained immobile and Kihyun preferred him to be like this - he could speak some shit and ruin the whole plan devised by Kihyun.

"Well, yeah. Look, he and I weren't meant to happen." Kihyun tried to keep a convincing voice. "We didn't intend to tell you so soon, but since this case came up, it seems the matter had to surface, didn’t it?" Brian and Carolyn nodded. "And you see, he's naturalized american, so I'll get a permanent visa as naturalized as well." 

"But isn't he your secretary, Kihyun?" Carolyn asked, a bit mesmerized.

"Yeah. Well... Like I said, it wasn't meant to be, was it? " Kihyun asked Changkyun. He discreetly nudged the younger again. Changkyun focused his vision on his boss and sought some explanation in his eyes. He expected something like  ** _"_** _Say yes, then I'll explain it to you and you'll get out of it with no scratches, I promise!"_  but what the older man's look said was close to  _"Say it, moron, before I kill you! We don't have all day!_  Fearful and a little hesitant, Changkyun began to nod positively very slowly. Kihyun opened his eyes a little more, trying to pass a message to the younger - who understood. 

"Well, yes... Yeah... Yeah." Changkyun said out loud.

"You know how it is. So many sleepless nights together scouring and editing the manuscripts in the last three years, has made us closer and consequently, well ... It's ... You know. That's why we're engaged." Kihyun tried to sound convincing once more. He had interrupted the idiot by his side before he could ruin everything - again. "Alright then? Is that okay with you?" He asked his bosses. Carolyn looked a little taken back, but Brian grinned.

"Kihyun, this is wonderful! Really! But, you know... You have to legalize it right away." Brian encouraged, excited to have one of his bests top editor chief again in less than some minutes, without had even missed him completely.

"So, we'll soon resolve this little incident. Thank you. Really. Carolyn." He bowed slightly. "Brian." He made another, forcing his hand on Changkyun's back so that the younger man would make the same gesture. "We are going now. Thank you." He said, and heard the farewell of the other two while carrying a still numb Changkyun, out of the room.

As soon as they left, Changkyun soon began to attempt a conversation with the eldest, but was interrupted when Kihyun had to answer his cellphone. Changkyun was more than lost.  _What the hell this creepy demon_ _had_ _said in that room? What right does this asshole demon have to do something like that? Is he, by any chance, the king of the hell? What the fuckin 'fucking publishing company did I get myself into?_  Changkyun wondered as he got down in the elevator with his boss at his side, he just wanted the damn call to be over quickly so he could press the other on the wall -  _not, in that sense_ \- to ask what the hell was going on.

Changkyun didn't have his wish fulfilled, because the elevator stopped on the floor wanted by the two and Kihyun continued talking in the damn phone. They entered the hall, and the strange environment was already perceptible, Changkyun wondered what could be wrong. Jane looked between her cell phone's screen and the two of them entering the room while one of her hands was in front of her mouth to hide her smile. Changkyun frowned at her and questioned with his eyes. Jane, in turn, only let out a weak giggle, making the suspicions in Channgkyun go high.

Still waiting for an opportunity to speak to Kihyun, secretary and chief walked into the office together, and Changkyun could hear low chuckles and directed glances in his direction. Strangely, he looked at the only person who could give him an answer. Jooheon had the most scandalous silent laughter that Changkyun had ever heard and the other didn't even tried to disguise. Whatever is the joke of the moment, it must be really funny. Changkyun asked the same question with a look to his best friend and Jooheon gestured with his hands in the direction of Changkyun and Kihyun and returned the question.

Changkyun's eyes widened. _Impossible_ _. They already know?_  Changkyun frantically denied with his head to his friend and the other frowned and pointed to the cell phone in his hands.  _Oh, unfair life!_ Changkyun mumbled mentally as he followed Kihyun into his office room. Kihyun finally rested his cell phone on the table and Changkyun as a perfectly respectful employee, slammed both hands hard on his boss's desk. Kihyun was startled by the scare and frowned at the younger's attitude.

"What the hell is going on? Why did you say those things? What right do you have to do that?" Kihyun snorted and stuck his gaze on Changkyun's.

"Listen, Changkyun. I was going to be deported to Korea and I would lose my job. Louis would replace me, which means you'd be the next one to get out of this company with your tail trapped between your legs. If you leave, your dream of becoming an editor will never be fulfilled. You know it." Kihyun explained and Changkyun looked at him in alarm.

"But why does it have to be me?" Changkyun asked emphasizing the 'me' and sat in the chair facing the elder.

"Simple! They are two birds on one stone! I stay in the company and so, do you." Kihyun said, pleased.

"It's not that simple, oh noble Einstein. I may as well go into another publisher." Changkyun made it clear.

"And take another four years to high your spot and maybe, just maybe get a position as editor, that's it, Mr. Darwin?" Kihyun asked inquisitor, using sarcasm like the younger one. Changkyun wilted a little in the chair.

"Let me think better about it. I don't know if this is what I want for my life." Changkyun said already plunged into a palpable depression.

"Oh, come on, Changkyun?! You're not thinking we're going to die together like a married couple in love, are you?" He asked, looking amused as Changkyun twisted his eyebrows together. "We won't live together forever. A maximum of one year. Marriage is just to make sure the government of this damn country accepts my visa." Kihyun clarified and Changkyun let out the air he didn't even know he was holding.

"Even so, I deserve some time to think better." Changkyun said.

"I don't have time for your ramblings. Meeting with the lawyer is tomorrow." Kihyun explained.

"Well, boss, now it's not just you that matters. I'm also in this matter, or rather, you got me involved in this game, so we have to agree on something. And for now, I say it's to give me time to think." Changkyun noticed that Kihyun was going to say something, but interrupted it. "It's not just me that depends on you. You also depend on my decision." Kihyun, even sulking, nodded and didn't say another word to the youngest, who just got up and left the office.

Changkyun sat on his chair - which was damn near the door of the older man - and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. It wasn't long before he heard a tumult around him. He opened his eyes to find dozens of others staring at him. He frowned and saw Jooheon noticing the discomfort he felt.

"Okay! Get out! We'll talk now." Jooheon said to the buzzard people. Some snorted and showed themselves with reluctance, but in the end, they respected the proximity of Changkyun and Jooheon, kept the questions for later and left the two.

"Who was the son of satan who spreads this news?" Changkyun asked as soon as he saw the others vultures leaving and said to the other one who remained and sat down –  _or the propitious word was 'landed'?_  - in a nearby chair. "I swear if I find the satan’s baby, I'll send it back to it's father's kingdom." Changkyun said and Jooheon - the remaining vulture - laughed scandalously.

"It was an anonymous message, but it sure was one of those secretaries up there. They hate the demon.”  _And who doesn't?_  Changkyun thought. "But that's not what matters. What the hell do you mean by getting married to the demon, man?"

"I won't!” Changkyun answered immediately, but thought better. "I mean, I don't think I'm going." Changkyun made a grimace that looked like he had sucked sour lemon.

"What do you mean? Explain everything to me." Jooheon asked curiously.

"I was just telling him to pick up a call and in the next moment, he was introducing me as his fiancé to Brian and Carolyn." Jooheon's eyes widened.

"He told this to the bosses? But why?" Jooheon asked, like a good meddlesome he was.

"He would be deported to Korea and lose his job. He told me that Louis would replace him, which means that I would be fired soon after."

"I don't doubt anything. Louis is as evil as the Swiper of 'Dora, The Explorer' whenever he wants. Jooheon said thoughtfully. "But why the story of getting married?"

"According to him, it's a way to guarantee his visa, since if he marries me, it would give him amercian naturalization just like me and at the same time ensure that I keep my job." Changkyun said between snorts. "And, as I know the piece, I know that this guava's son only wants to keep me tied to him even in these big dog matters."  _And you're just a Pinscher 0_ _puppy_ thought Jooheon.

"And you just accepted it?" He asked, a little suspicious. He knew his best friend wouldn't bend his arm so easily.

"I asked for time to think and I only have until tomorrow." he answered a little disagreeably.

"But in the end, you will accept it, right?" Jooheon asked and already knew his friend's response when he witnessed another ugly grimace at first hand. "And how do the couple think of living happily ever after?" Jooheon asked mockingly.

"Are you an idiot? Of course, we won't live married forever." Changkyun was laughing of his friend's idiocy, but inside he threw himself in frustration when he remembered that he had the same thought as the other before. "We have to stay at most, at most, according to the demon there, a year together and then we can divorce or live separately, something like that."

"Wow! What a perfect description of a healthy and lovely relationship." Jooheon joked, then squinted his eyes at his friend. "You're calling me an idiot, but I'm sure you thought the same thing, didn't you?" He asked playfully. Changkyun just rolled his eyes and Jooheon understood that as a gaudy 'yes' "See? You're an idiot too. But the idiot here has work to do and will let the idiot there to do his too." Jooheon said and patted Changkyun's shoulder before he stood up. "Come to dinner tonight, by the way. Take advantage and ask Minnie for advice."

"You got it right. I really need to talk to Minhyuk hyung." Changkyun said, and smiled happily showing his dimples at his friend, who returned with his own smile with dimples.

 ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

Lunch and afternoon flew to everyone in the office, except for those who wanted the day to be over fast. Changkyun thought he would make beards worthy of being shopping Santa Claus while he waited for the workday end. He didn't know if it was because he stayed in the bathroom longer than in the office - in order to avoid Kihyun - or because Kihyun kept sending messages every ten minutes, warning him about what he should think.

Messages like: "Have you thought?", "Don't think too much!", "The answer is right under your nose, Changkyun!", "It won't take even a year.", "JUST ACCEPT IT, ASSHOLE!" It was already making him crazy. He just wanted to get into that damn room and beat up the man who was his boss until he shut it down. His murderous thoughts of killing a Kihyun who was a fire-immune demon were cut off when Jooheon touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Are you coming with me?" Jooheon asked his best friend.

"Yes! For the love of God! Let's go before the demon can see me!" Changkyun said, pulling the other by the arm out of the office.

"What is all this desperation, Changkyun? Relax, the guy won't eat you alive." Jooheon tried to assure his friend.

"Who assures me he won't?" He asked fearful.

"Because you are the top in your relationship with him." Jooheon said simplistic.

"Well, that's true- Wait! Who said we're going to have some kind of relationship like that?" He asked exasperated.

"No one, Oh most intelligent Athena! But it's quite obvious that at some point something will happen, won't it?” Jooheon said and stopped when he realized that his friend wasn't with him anymore. He looked back and saw Changkyun making a cross sign with his fingers toward Jooheon.

"Are you crazy? Jesus, protect me from what this son of the enemy is saying!" He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. "Amen!" Jooheon looked at him as if he had seen a child refuse a lollipop. Changkyun is a very, very strange person indeed. "What? I'm just protecting myself from the madness that you're talking about." Jooheon snorted and pulled his best friend to the car.

Jooheon drove quietly to the sound of several songs he and Changkyun liked, as they are very much in love with a little thing called hip hop. They even ventured to attend some of the rapper show events and even performed in some kind of underground cafes where there were owners who loved the kind of rap Jooheon and I.M - Changkyun's rapper stagename - did. Soon Jooheon's building came into view and they get out of the car in the building's underground parking. They took the elevator to the fifth floor and quickly reached apartment 503. Jooheon opened the door and entered, then gave way to Changkyun to pass.

"Changgie!!" Minhyuk yelled up from the couch. "You came!!" he said excitedly, which didn't quite coincide with his next gestures, as he went straight into Jooheon's arms and kissed him like there wasn’t tomorrow. Changkyun rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you look happy to see me, Min hyung!" Changkyun said sarcastically, before going to the sofa and sitting down, picking up some candy that Minhyuk had left on the coffee table.

"Done! Done!" Minhyuk said as he ran his hands over Jooheon's mouth and his own, trying to wipe some remnant of the kiss with-no-shame that they exchanged. He smiled happily at his boyfriend – who returned the gestures - and turned to Changkyun. "And you won't even hug me?"

"No, thank you! There must be Jooheon drool on your shirt!" He said with his mouth full. Minhyuk rolled his eyes, but still followed the younger one to the couch.

"Joohoney told me you're paying Nobu dinner for me and him. It is true?" He asked, jumping joyful. Changkyun wanted to laugh, amused because the blond in front of him had the same reaction as his boyfriend had earlier.

"It's forced, but yes, I will." he smiled at Minhyuk.

"Did you force him, Joohoney?" Minhyuk asked in a reprehensible tone to his boyfriend. Jooheon shrugged while removing his tie.

"He said he would pay me anything if I traded my clean shirt for his stained one." Minhyuk started walking toward his boyfriend, and Changkyun was already setting fireworks expecting at least an ear prick from Minhyuk. Which didn't happen, because Minhyuk just raised one of his arms and his boyfriend's hand found his in a gesture of celebration. A commemoration hand touch. Changkyun's smile fell with the candy that fell from his mouth and stopped in his lap.

"Well done, Joohoney!" Minhyuk said excitedly. He gave another kiss to the boy's dimpled smile. "Oh, how I am lucky to have such an intelligent boyfriend."

"Even you are against me, Minhyuk hyung?" Changkyun asked annoyed. Minhyuk turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"Look at the situation on that shirt, Mr. Changkyun!" Minhyuk scolded, pointing at the shirt Jooheon was wearing. "You deserved worse, for making my Joony wear this awful thing. Now stop eating my sweets! We're having dinner!" Minhyuk said as he shoved Jooheon into the bathroom. Changkyun dropped the pack of sweets and went into the kitchen.

"What will it be today, Min hyung?" He asked as he sensed Minhyuk's presence behind him as he washed his hands in the sink.

"Oh, don't bother, Changgie! I already ordered the pizza, I'll just make my salad before the delivery man arrives." Minhyuk said.

"Another of those crazy diets?" Changkyun asked slightly worried. Minhyuk was a well-known model in New York, Europe and Asia and had to frequently go through diets that resulted in almost nothing for him to eat, which took Jooheon and Changkyun from the serious. Minhyuk gave a sincere smile.

"Of course not! Didn’t you see the jelly beans I was eating? I promise this time it's just to keep the weight down. And, just between us, I swear that pizza helps keep weight as much as you would help the demon to be saved from falling off a cliff." Minhyuk laughed. Changkyun swallowed and faked a smile.

"Actually, that's why I came to have dinner with you guys today, hyung…" Changkyun said as he sat in a chair on the kitchen counter and watched Minhyuk remove the vegetables from the refrigerator. "It's kind of strange what I'm going to say, but I'll probably marry the demon." Minhyuk almost let the bowl full of lettuces fall to the floor.

"WHAT?" He asked with wide eyes. Changkyun already expected this kind of reaction.

"Calm down, hyung! It will be just an exchange of professional benefits." Minhyuk had all his attention turned to Changkyun, curious about it.

"And you two, by any chance, are kids of CEOs  of some super-famous company and have to marry to unite the companies?" Minhyuk asked. "That's not a fanfic, Changkyun."

"Fanfic?" Changkyun asked bewildered.

"It doesn't matter now, you stupid boy! Why do you two need to get married? Tell me!" Minhyuk demanded.

"Well, he would be deported to Korea and Louis would take his place. According to the demon, if he left, I would be next."

"Jooheon told me that the demon fired Louis. He must be worse than an angry bear right now." Minhyuk said as he tidied up the ingredients.

"Yeah, and I also think he would fire me, but if I leave that company now, how can I become editor?" Changkyun asked worried.

"I can even understand Kihyun. In a way, he wants to stay on the job and help you. You must have been his best secretary." Said Minhyuk, trying to secure Changkyun.

"And I feel like the worst! What the hell of a boss ask to marry his secretary for work issues? Is he at least gay?" He asked more to himself. Minhyuk turned to him and raised one eyebrow.

"My God! You work with him for 3 years already and you never noticed before?" Minhyuk asked. "Even me that saw him just a few times, can say concretely that he is." He raised one eyebrow. "But I think you should accept, I.M, because he's right to say that you're going to get fired, and even if you go into another publisher, it will take a long time for you to get something close to what you got." Minhyuk said to his friend, even using his stagename.

"I think you should accept too!" Jooheon said into the kitchen. "Just one thing, be careful not to fall in love, okay?" He teased playfully. Changkyun thought Jooheon was very lucky that there was nothing that could cut very close to him, as that would be the first thing he would have flung on his best friend's forehead.

"Wow, look, this isn't totally impossible." Minhyuk said. And Changkyun thought Minhyuk was another lucky one.  _Where are the sharp objects when you need them?_  Changkyun thought, because well, he was in a kitchen, he could get up and catch a knife, but he's too drained because of the conversation – of the day, actually – to get up. "I have to write this down, Joony, it would give an amazing fanfic."

"For Christ's sake, what is 'fanfic'? Changkyun asked raising his tone voice, impatient.

"NOTHING!" Jooheon and Minhyuk answered together. Changkyun rolled his eyes as the bell rang. He went to the door to get the pizza. He paid and took it into the living room. Soon all three were sitting eating and talking in animated tones.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

Changkyun went home by subway because he refused Jooheon's offer. He needed to think for a while as he walked. He was spelling out the conversation he had with Jooheon and Minhyuk when his cell phone vibrated indicating a message. 

**Boss, the demon**

You know, the meeting is tomorrow at 10:00!

You need to decide soon, Changkyun!

Changkyun read and rolled his eyes. In another instant, he was calling the older man who had been tormenting him since he became an executive-secretary at HarperCollins Publishers.

"Yeah?" Kihyun answered the call, asking.

"Look, I thought during the afternoon and-"

"In time!" Kihyun interrupted and Changkyun rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Can you let me talk? For God's sake!" 

"Speak up, Freud!" Kihyun answered sarcastically.

"Look, I'll take the offer. I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life, but I have no other choice." Changkyun sighed loudly.

"I swear you won't regret it, Changkyun! After a maximum of one year, we split up and it's solved. Really."

"Yes, I hope so."

"Yes, so will be!" Kihyun hung up and Changkyun exhaled.

Changkyun looked up at the sky - which at the moment had no stars in sight, thanks to the strong lights of the city that never sleeps - and could only ask that all that would really be convenient for his life.

 

 

 

_That everything goes right! May this agreement not end my life!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it hehe   
> Hope you guys are liking it and looking forward to the next chapters!  
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments! Love you all!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would be the reasons for their deal?
> 
> Will the plan work the way they both think?

Kihyun had his head buried in his pillow. The King-sized bed made him look much smaller than he already was. He was sighing every five seconds. He ran his hands through his light brown threads and tried to think clearly. The silence filled the glamorous and spacious apartment. Uyu's small body climbed onto the bed and snuggled into the space between his right arm and the human torso that couldn't stop still for a whole minute. 

Sensing his pet kitten nestled in his side, Kihyun pulled her into his hands and pulled her close to his face. He could almost see the bicolored eyes - one green and the other blue baby - in front of him, but decided to ignore the baby girl's bad mood. 

"What's dad going to do, Uyu?" the cat was silent - of course, it wasn't like she was going to answer her owner's question - and Kihyun laid her on his chest. The cat produced a sly meow when Kihyun ran a hand over the soft white cat's fur. Still immersed in thought, Kihyun heard his cell phone ring and reached over the mattress. He looked at the screen and rolled his eyes when he realized that it was his own personal lawyer and the closest he could call a best friend, that kind of 'one-person-who-I-hate-but-not-as-much-as-the-others' for Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo. Kihyun snorted.  _I_ _called you_ _several times and you already want me to answer first? Suffer!_  Kihyun thought and waited for the phone to stop ringing, the thing rang twice more, until he resolved to answer the call. 

 

"What is it?!" Kihyun answered and said fiercely. 

 

"You call me 14 times and ask what I want?" Hyunwoo asks already pissed off. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole! I've tried to talk to you all day." Kihyun got up to walk around his room. 

 

"I was busy! If I could answer your calls, I'd have done it, sucker!" Hyunwoo sighed audibly. 

 

"Stop cursing, you shit! Is that the way you talk to your client?" Kihyun, asked impatient. 

 

"Ok. What do you want?" Hyunwoo seemed to calm down and asked. 

 

"What do you mean, 'what do I want'? I'm about to be deported back to Seoul and you, MY LAWYER, ask me what I want?" Kihyun asked, furious. 

 

"Well yeah! I'm asking you what you want. Why? Don't tell me you want help with your baggage?" Hyunwoo asked incredulous but just knowing he – of course – would help his best friend anyway. 

 

"Damn you, Hyunwoo! How could you be a lawyer if you can't protect me judicially? How worthless."  

 

"I haven't spent five years of my life reading books thicker than you in a bad mood to hear you say I'm incompetent. You are! What the hell of a chief editor of one of the biggest publishers in the world doesn't remember renewing the damn visa and still irresponsibly going where he couldn't and still fucking with the whole thing?" Hyunwoo asked getting angry again. 

 

"Wants to know? Meet me at Starbucks from that corner I showed you." 

 

"Got it! You want to be humiliated by me in front of others, right?" Kihyun wanted to punch something – or someone. 

 

"Shut the moat that you call your mouth and go already!"  

 

"He must be in those days..."  

 

"I HEARD YOU, ASS-" Hyunwoo hung up and Kihyun looked at the screen with wide eyes.  _Fucker!_  

 

 

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ  

 

 

Kihyun arrived at the Cafeteria fifteen minutes after the conversation with Hyunwoo. He entered the establishment, which was warm and comforting, which disguised the intense cold outside. He came a little further in and saw the Son sitting at a table for two in a corner. The older man raised his arm, calling Kihyun, who rolled his eyes and walked to the table. 

 

"I already ordered Chai Latte for you." Hyunwoo said smiling - seemingly friendly. But Kihyun knew well how the other could be the  _demon_  when he wanted to, his angelic smile didn't deceive him. 

 

"At least that!" Kihyun said and let a smile sideways form. "Nu-yah! I'm not going back to Seoul!" Said Kihyun, a little sly. 

 

"Sadly, this is not a choice, Kihy! It's the law!" Shownu said seriously. 

 

"I know, but... you know I can't, Hyunwoo." Kihyun said and Hynwoo expression changed to a sad one. His expression said it all 'I know, I am sorry' but Kihyun wasn't totally mad, at least he could find a solution. "But seriously! I won't come back. I will get married." Hyunwoo who was quiet listening with a sad expression, taking his cappuccino, began to cough severely. Kihyun was a little startled. He could have as many arguments with his best friend, but hey, he was his best friend and it's not like he wanted to see him dying choking in front of him. Kihyun leaned across the table and began slapping the older man's back. The latter took a deep breath and gestured for Kihyun to stop hitting. Hyunwoo looked better, but when he looked directly into the younger's eyes, he wanted to cough again because it seemed like what Kihyun meant was true. 

 

"What are you saying, Kihyun? What do you mean, get married?" Hyunwoo asked in disbelief. 

 

"I'm serious. I'm going to marry Changkyun." Kihyun said, half uneasy. Hyunwoo burst out in a laugh that startled some of the customers. Kihyun snorted angrily. "Shut up, Hyunwoo! You're scaring the customers." Hyunwoo realized and apologized to the people in the establishment before returning to Kihyun. 

 

"You can only be kidding with me, right? Are you going to marry your secretary? Okay, okay! How did you persuade him?" Hyunwoo asked anxiously and Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Because it's obvious you're not marrying him because you want to." 

 

"And I'm really not!" Kihyun assured, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I convinced him to marry me because Louis would replace me, and when I left, he would be the next to be fired." Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. 

 

"But, of course you didn't do it out of concern for him... " Hyunwoo snapped. 

 

"Of course not! It was the first idea that came to my mind because he came into the room soon after I found out that I would have to go back. And it's perfect, because he's officially an American." Kihyun sighed. "It's a lot better than marrying some stranger. He at least obeys me, since I am his boss." 

 

"Kihy, something is telling me this isn't going to end the way you want it to be." Hyunwoo told what his intuition made him think. Kihyun sighed heavily. Hyunwoo's intuition was so good and accurate that it even frightened the younger sometimes. 

 

"You know, hyung, that usually I follow your intuition, but this time, I have no way out. I have to marry Changkyun. I can't leave that company now. I can't come back to Seoul." Hyunwoo knowing the seriousness of the matter, sighed. 

 

"Look, Kihy, you do what you want, you know. But I don't think it will be that easy." Hyunwoo tried to explain and Kihyun raised an eyebrow as he tasted his black tea with light milk that had arrived shortly. 

 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously and at the same time, worried. 

 

"You're so used to living all by yourself, Hyunnie. I don't know if this is going to work for you. You close yourself to everyone but me and your big sister, you're going to end up hurting him or maybe even yourself." 

 

"How horrible, hyung! You talk as if I'm going to make some bond with him." Kihyun made a grimace of disgust. 

 

"And you think marriage is what, Kihyun? Just a piece of paper?" Hyunwoo asked rhetorically and didn't let the other reply because he was almost certain the other would assert. "No, it's not! You will have to take responsibility for each other and-" 

 

"Argh. Spare me!" Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Why does my best friend have to be a lawyer in love with the law?" 

 

"Don't mock me, Yoo Kihyun!" Hyunwoo huffed. "But that doesn't just involve the law! And the life of the poor kid?" 

 

"My God! I don't know who is worse. You or Changkyun." Kihyun said as he remembered the conversation with his secretary earlier. "We won't live forever as a happy couple, Nu-yah! It's just to keep me here. It's only for the government to accept my visa again. It's going to be well at most, one year. And it's not like we're putting up with this much time together." he said half laughing, but stopped when he noticed the serious expression of his lawyer. 

 

"And you really think it's going to be that easy, Kihyun?" Asked his best friend in disbelief. "You're going to have to prove you're married, and not just show the paper. You will answer intimate questions one over the other." 

 

"What?" he asked angrily. "What do you mean?" 

 

"The government will send someone, a lawyer, to ask questions for the two. In separate rooms." Hyunwoo revealed and Kihyun no longer felt so sure of himself in his decision. 

 

"Wants to know? I need to sleep! Really. I'm sorry to call you at this time of night to talk about this. And thank you for coming." Kihyun said and Hyunwoo smiled friendly. 

 

"All right. But think about it, Kihy! And be careful. You know you can count on me, right?" The older man asked and Kihyun smiled before patting on one of his best friend's hands, which lay on the table. 

 

"I'm going now. See you, hyung!" Shownu nodded and Kihyun stood up, heading towards the door. Ready to go to sleep as much as he could before tomorrow come. 

 

 

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ  

 

 

12:32 P.M.  

 

It was the big numbers in red on the alarm-clock that survived over Changkyun's commode. He could not sleep at all. He had already tried everything: reading, writing, speaking aloud, staring at the ceiling, counting lambs and nothing had worked, he was almost resorting to good old passion fruit juice when he had an idea. Yoona. He reached for his cell phone which was charging and got up from his bed going to the porch of the small but cozy apartment. 

 

"Changgie! How dare you call me just today?" Yoona practically screamed and Changkyun distanced his phone from his ears. 

 

"Noona, we just talked to each other last week!" Changkyun sighed. 

 

"Last week, Changkyun! How dare you still even talk about that?" 

 

"Sorry, sis! I was really busy." Yoona sighed still a little pissed. 

 

"Aish! Whatever! But hey! Is it true you're not going to come to grandma's birthday?" Another hint of rage coloring her tone. 

 

"It's true, noona... I have to stay working." Changkyun said sadly. 

 

"What the hell! This crap! This demon doesn't let go of your foot! Damn!" 

 

"And you still haven't heard what I have to say..." Changkyun mumbled a little afraid of his sister reaction. 

 

"Spit it out, kiddo!"  

 

"Sis, I'm going to marry the demon but-" 

 

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL? REPEAT, CHANGKYUN!" And this is what Changkyun was afraid of. 

 

"Easy, Yoona, damn! Let me explain!" 

 

"AND WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? WAITING FOR THE PENGUINS TO LIVE IN SAHARA?" 

 

"Damn, you're really an idiot! Calm down! What I am trying to say is that my totally irresponsible boss had his visa denied. The bastard wanted to make a good move as editor and traveled when he could not. Then just the account! The miserable has to go back to Seoul. But nevertheless, the idiot of your brother here had to enter the damn office seconds after he found out. Resulting in what? On a "Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Lim Changkyun"." 

 

"Shit! But why you? I didn't understand! And the most important! Why did you accept it? Do you like him?" 

 

"Are you nuts? Me? Liking that sour face of his? As if! He persuaded me-" Changkyun defended himself. 

 

"With what? My God, Changkyun, don't tell me it's sex …" Changkyun chocked out loud. 

 

"CAN YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH? LET ME TALK, CRAP!" 

 

"Okay! Okay! Go ahead!" 

 

"And why it would be sex?! Do I look desperate to you?" Changkyun had to defend himself. 

 

"Honestly? Yes.... Maybe..." 

 

"Yoona, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I won't fucking explain anything anymore!" 

 

"Fine! I won't say an 'A'." 

 

"Great! Look, Kihyun fired Louis. A big mess of a fight happened right after! But that doesn't matter, the deal is that Louis would replace the demon. The plague said that if he left, I would be the next to be fired, and for believing that, I accepted. Damn it, noona! You know! I worked as a condemned in that publishing company for four miserable years of my life and I'm not even close to having a published manuscript. Imagine if I get fired... I would have to go to another publisher and I'm not even sure if I could get a position as editor." Changkyun said it all in a rushed tone. 

 

"…" Yoona was silent. Changkyun rolled his eyes. 

 

"You can speak now, noona." 

 

"How freeing! Great! Look, I can even understand the situation, but you're just going to accept it and then fine?" 

 

"Of course not, noona! You know me! Well, he persuaded me then nothing better than I persuade him too." Changkyun was wearing a smug smile, Yoona could even see it in her mind. 

 

"Truth! But like, where are you two going to live? Where will the wedding be? Do you guys pretend to adopt?" Changkyun sighed.  _Not you too._  

 

 ** _"_** Noona, I seriously think you have to go to a psychiatrist. Stop being crazy! Me and the demon must not even spend a whole year together. It's just to earn his visa and I earn my reward too- NO, YOONA, IT'S NOT SEX!!" 

 

"I think you can read minds, Changgie!" Yoona burst out laughing. Changkyun sighed again. 

 

"But what do you think about it, noona?" 

 

"I don't think anything! Who has to think something there, it's you, bro! If you think it's the best, go ahead, well, accept and you're done! I just don't know if Mom and Dad will agree. I don't know if they'll take your new partner out of nowhere." 

 

"I won't need to tell them, noona! And you, as my sister, have to promise not to tell. For me!" Changkyun begged. 

 

"Changgie, I---" 

 

"Please, sis! Look, what about a deal? When I come back there, I promise to play bowling with you from 4:00 P.M. to 9:00 P.M., like in the old days." Changkyun had a big smile on his lips. He knows he has won. 

 

"PROMISE? YAAAY!! Okay, okay, then I won't say anything! Yaaay!! Bowling! Bowling! Bowling!" Changkyun laughed at his sister commemoration. 

 

"Thank you, noona! Now I have to go! Going to train to be the 'passionate groom'…" 

 

"Hah, okay! Good luck, by the way!" 

 

"Thank you, noona! We'll talk later." 

 

"You better!" Changkyun agreed humming and hung up. 

 

Changkyun sighed again before wrapping himself in the soft sheets of his bed. He took a deep breath and after a few more of counting lambs – this time, it was his boss on his four, leaping through a fence in hell -, he managed to fall asleep.  

 

 

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ  

 

 

Kihyun didn't want to be nervous at all, but by now he was almost sweating in the cold. 

 

"Crap!" he groaned, sighing. 

 

He settled into his sit and began to run his sweaty palms on his black social pants. He didn't care if it was going to get dirty, he just thought of something.  _Where are you,_ _Changkyun_ _?_  Kihyun was almost despairing when the bell at the coffee door sounded, and for the fiftieth time he stared at the damn entrance. But this time, he became aware of Changkyun's physique entering the place. Kihyun held up one hand and as soon as the youngest spotted him, he followed his boss and sat down. An uncomfortable silence reigned between the two of them for about a minute before being interrupted by the waitress who came to take orders. 

 

"Good Morning! What would you want to order?" Changkyun looked at the girl. Kate. 

 

"Hey, Kate. Good morning. I want the usual! I always ask for his, so bring them both, okay?"  

 

"All right, Changgie!" Kate smiled, jotting down the paper pad, and Kihyun couldn't help but remember the message in his tea cup yesterday. 

 

"Kate, huh?" he asked as soon as the girl left. Changkyun nodded, half afraid.  "Her pronunciation is totally wrong." Kihyun commented and Changkyun realized. For the first time in all those years in which he worked with his boss, it was the first time Kihyun spoke in Korean to him. Changkyun was incredulous. Kihyun noticed the strange look. "What's it? Want to give up?" He kept talking in Korean. 

 

"No. That's not it. Nevermind!" Changkyun replied in Korean. Maybe the older had just forgotten and when he would hear his secretary speak, he would return to speak in English. 

 

"Yah! I can talk informally, you don'! I'm older." he pointed. Changkyun looked at him intrigued but decided to respect him - just because he was older anyway - and speak formally with his boss. 

 

"All right. What time is the meeting, by the way?" he asked, a little curious - and also very nervous. 

 

"The meeting's in thirty minutes. Just drink your tea quickly, and we'll meet the lawyer." Changkyun just nodded. Kate came back a few moments later and didn't take her eyes off Changkyun while he concentrated on putting at least four teaspoons full of sugar in his tea. Kate left the table with a resigned sigh. 

 

"She practically eats you with her eyes." Commented Kihyun and Changkyun who was still concentrating on mixing his tea, raised his head. 

 

"What?" he asked, because he hadn't understood. Kihyun rolled his eyes at the inattentive man in front of him. 

 

"This Kate-girl. She almost kissed you right here." Kihyun said and Changkyun made an involuntary grimace. 

 

"Oh really? That's weird! I never realized."  _Lies! I've noticed, but I don'_ _t like her in that way._  He thought and smiled mentally. 

 

Kihyun just emitted a 'Hmmm'. After ten minutes of appreciation of black tea, Kihyun made a sound to catch the younger's attention and as he looked, he stood up and the younger one followed him in the gesture. Kihyun paid the bill under Changkyun's protests, who wanted to at least pay for his own. Kihyun gave no attention to the complaint and left the cafeteria. 

They drove in Kihyun's car to the Immigration Service. As soon as they arrived, Kihyun spoke to one of the secretaries, and she led them into a room. Changkyun sat down and Kihyun stood on his feet waiting for whoever was the owner of the chair in front of them, to arrive. Even as they faced their choice, they still had a lot to think about. 

Changkyun began to sigh, and Kihyun, realizing, turned to the younger. He caught his attention with a whistle and he glanced in his direction. 

 

"It's okay, Changkyun! It's going to be all right!" Kihyun whispered, trying, for the first time, to give some encouragement to his secretary. 

 

Changkyun looked deep into the older's eyes and something fixed them right there. Kihyun also stopped moving and kept staring at the younger, when suddenly the door to the room opened, startling them both. 

 

"Good Morning! Sorry I'm late. I'm Donald Banks, the new immigration lawyer." Kihyun and Changkyun nodded and one at a time greeted the newcomer shaking hands. Mr. Banks went to his chair and sat down. "First of all, I have a question for both of you. Is this a coup you two are planning so Mr. Kihyun can remain as the chief-editor of HarperCollins Publishers?" Changkyun held his breath and tried his best to not look as frightened and desperate as he felt at the moment. Kihyun was frightened too but recovered quickly. 

 

"No." Changkyun replied trying to be as convinced as possible. 

 

"Where did you hear that?" Kihyun asked curiously.  

 

"I got a call this morning from-" 

 

"Let me guess, would it be Louis Schumann?" Kihyun asked, and Mr. Banks nodded. 

 

"Yes, Loius Schumann."  

 

"Oh! Louis! Poor Louis! It turns out that Mr. Louis is nothing more than a vindictive former employee, Mr. Banks. I'm sorry about that, but can you tell us the next step? I know you're in a hurry and everything else with so many people to attend to." Mr Banks smiled without showing his teeth. 

 

"Sure, Mr. Yoo. Please sit down." Kihyun nodded and sat down in the chair beside Changkyun. "Well, let me explain how the process you two will go through. The first step will be a scheduled interview." With that, Kihyun was not so surprised, Hyunwoo had already told him that. "Each one stays in a separate room and I ask about simple things that a real couple knows about each other."  _Yeah, the hard part_ _._ Kihyun thought and he swore he had heard Changkyun hold his breath. "Then I go deeper, look for everything, talk to relatives, check cameras, ask questions to neighbors and co-workers and check the phone records. If your answers don't match, you, Kihyun will be sent back to Seoul permanently and your secretary here will serve five years in federal prison." 

 

Changkyun let out all the air he was holding at once. 

 

 _WHAT? I CAN BE ARRESTED_ _? WAIT A MINUTE! STOP THE JOKE RIGHT NOW!_  


	4. Chapter 4 - Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to know each other better.
> 
> And why not going together to grandma's anniversary at Changkyun's parents home?

Changkyunsometimesseriously wonderedhowhislifecouldbesoproblematic. WhydideverythingChangkyunsometimesseriously wonderedhowhislifecouldbe soproblematic. Whydideverything have to go wrong? Well, he didn't know. But now he was in a dead end. He had accepted the proposal but the plan would change his mind if the risk of him being arrested was involved, right?

"No, Changkyun! You won't give up." Kihyun said now facing the younger. Mr. Banks had left a few moments ago to talk to a secretary. Kihyun was standing again and kept his hands on Changkyun's shoulders to draw his attention to himself. "You already accepted, remember?"

"But the whole thing changes if I am taking the risk of going to jail, Kihyun." Changkyun tried to argue, and Kihyun sighed, letting go of the younger's shoulders.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to accept after hearing this. I understand! Didn't you hear him saying that I would have to go back to Seoul?" Kihyun asked with a mournful note in his voice. "I don't want to go back to that place."

"Why?" Changkyun asked, unusually curious. Probably hit by the bizarrely almost afraid note in his boss's voice.

"It's none of your business." Kihyun snapped. Changkyun frowned again.  _The scowl is back._  He mentally complained. "Just accept it, Changkyun! I know I didn't promise you anything, but now I promise you. I'll give you whatever you want." Kihyun said looking into Changkyun's eyes. "But nothing too expensive, okay?" He asked and had a strangely normal smile.  _But of course! How dumb was I to forget?_  Changkyun thought and smiled sideways.

"Alright..." He said cautious not to raise suspicion.

"I'm back. Sorry for taking too long again. Today is really busy." Mr. Banks said, interrupting the speech that stuck in Kihyun's mouth. The lawyer sat down in his chair again. "So...? Do you have something to tell me?" He aimed his keen gaze at Changkyun. "Mr. Lim, don't you have something to tell me?" Kihyun nodded slightly in denial - more to himself. Changkyun felt a lump in his throat.

"The truth is..." Changkyun tried to resply under the almost hostile look in the lawyer eyes. For a moment Changkyun had his mind taken by a familiar emptiness. Kihyun realizing the difficulty of the younger boy pinched Changkyun's calf lightly so then he would finish speaking. "Mr. Banks, the truth is-" Chnagkyun remembered his plan in time. "Kihyun and I-" he spoke with some difficulty. "We're just two people who shouldn't have fallen in love." Changkyun used his most convincing tone of all times and using the timing, looked in the direction of Kihyun, who was clearly frightened by the attitude of the younger, but managed to hide very well - but Changkyun could sense, because of years working together. Kihyun gave a smile that he found convincing but that Changkyun considered worthy of the prize of 'most false smile of the year'. He turned back to the lawyer now leaning back in the swivel chair. "We didn't tell anyone at work because I was going to receive an important promotion." Changkyun could barely hold back his smile. Kihyun looked at Changkyun trying to look less scared as possible not to raise suspicions, but the older man's performance was not the best at the moment.

"Promotion?" Asked the lawyer, raising an eyebrow.

"It's... We thought it would be ... Mmm..." Changkyun pretended to falter in his speech to sound more convincing. Kihyun managed to return a neutral expression on his face, waiting for whatever the younger one was going to say. "...Totally inappropriate to be promoted to editor." Changkyun didn't know how he managed to hold back the big smile he wanted to let out. Kihyun raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Editor..." Kihyun wanted to get into the conversation to try to convince the lawyer.

"So…" Mr. Banks said. "Did you tell your parents about this secret romance?" He asked sharply.

"Oh... Well, that would be impossible. My parents died. I only have a sister and she is in South Korea."

"What about yours?" he asked Changkyun, who was going to answer the question but couldn't because he got his speech interrupted by Kihyun.

"Well, we were going to tell them this holiday. It's grandma's 90th birthday and the whole family is going to meet for celebrating." Kihyun said. Changkyun turned his face to Kihyun and tried not to look as shocked as he really was. But someone has to tell him that he's a lousy actor. "We thought it might be a big surprise."

"And where will this surprise be?" Mr. Bank asked curiously.  _Yeah, reply to that, smart_ _ass_ _._  Changkyun thought as he looked intently into his boss' face.

"At Changkyun's parents' house.' Kihyun answered. He was sure of that.

"And where is it, by the way?" Mr. Banks asked another question.

"Mmm... Pfft... Why am I the only one speaking?" Kihyun replied trying to get rid of the question. "It's your parents' house." He turned his face to Changkyun, who let a fake weak laugh out join his boss', but then he turned serious again.

"Honolulu." he replied to the lawyer. Kihyun glad to have gotten rid of the question, followed the younger's speech.

"Honolulu!" Kihyun already thought it strange.  _Wait-_

"Hawaii." Changkyun continued.

"Ha- waaii  ?" Kihyun held out the last vowels, his tone uncertain.  _HAWAII? WHAT?_ He thought, totally shocked.

"You two are going to Hawaii on holiday?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes." Changkyun said firmly, while the other just nodded weakly.

"Okay. Fine. I know where this is going to." Mr. Banks said as he picked up a pen and a post-it. "I'll see you two on Tuesday at 11:00 A.M. for the scheduled interview." He handed the paper over to Changkyun, who stood up and greeted him with a handshake, then stepped back to Kihyun to do the same gesture.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

Yoona was totally bored in the middle of the night on the couch in the main room. She was sighing heavily at the thought of his little brother. Her cell phone vibrated indicating that a new message had arrived. Even dismayed, Yoona reached out and reached for the device, then smiled as she realized it was Minhyuk's message.

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**  

Noona!!!!!

heyooooo

U already know about I.M stuff?

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

Yeaaahhh (ಥ﹏ಥ)

I am so sad rn 

I can't even

u can hear my sobs 

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

I knoooww noona ●︿●

but... 

he has to do it 

right? 

It's his dream that's at stake!!!!!! 

fgs

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

Yeah, Minnie ... 

I didn't want him to do that.... 

he will be so unhappy istg

even thou he has told me that this will be for a short time....

I can't stop myself from worrying

but as u said, it's his dream... ಥ_ಥ

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

Don't be sad noona! 

they will manage to solve themselves!

they are adults!!!

but, 

like, 

noona... I think something is on... (￣ω￣)

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

WHAT? YOU KNOW SOMETHING I DON'T????

TELL ME NOW!!!! Σ(▼□▼ﾒ)

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

Dunno noona ... 

like, 

I know everyone hates the demon...

(including us) 

BAHAHAHAHA

but won't him eventually open up to Changgie?

what if they really fall in love? (`･ω･´)

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME, MINHYUK!!!! fgs

u're reading (and writing) too much of those fanfics!

don't kid yourself, Hyukkie! They hate each other's gut!!!

and even though I live an ocean away, I can feel it from here

I'm telling u!!!!

I know my brother...

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

Noona u haven't seen Changkyun in what?

almost a whole year?

the last time you came here and just that

I practically live with him, noona...

he has no heart of stone istfg

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

I know... 

of course, I know that!

but Kihyun has, hyukkie!!! 

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

I don't have proof to go against it hahahaha

but let's see where this will go, right?

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

Yeah...

but hey

Let's bet??? ( ⊙‿⊙)

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

U want to bet on the probable happiness of your brother (and my friend)??? (゜ロ゜)

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

Let's not think this way!!! 

not so long, silly! 

how about something shorter?

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

Like... 

a month?

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

No! The holiday!

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

（・□・；）

???? wtf

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

You forgot that I am a lawyer too???!!

I'm hurt (_　_|||)

I know they will have to know each other better to answer the lawyer's questions

(I explain better later)

but anyways, they're going to have to know pretty much everything about each other

and bringing Kihyun here is a good way for them to get to know each other better!

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

REALLY NOONA??

OMG! 

I'll force Changkyun to take me

I WANT TO WACTH EVERYTHING CLOSELY! ( ⊙‿⊙)

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

I'll pay for your ticket baby 

Hahahahahahah (＾ω＾)

(and Joohys' too! Leave it to your auntie here hahahaha)

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

ARE U FUCKING SERIOUS?????

OMG  (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

I LOVE YOU 

I DIE 

*DIES* 

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

YAHHH DON'T DIE ON ME

BAHAHAHA

NOW NOW, ABOUT THE BET

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

YESSSSSS!!! 

Since they will spend this whole holiday together (and with us!!!!!!)

I bet they will fall in love!!!! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

PFFFTTTT (°o°C=(_ _;

I bet otherwise!!!!

they will leave here with nothing... 

maybe even hating each other more than before

ISTG

you will see... 

I.M is a difficult guy

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

Pffftt (ʃƪ¬‿¬)

Never heard about that famous saying, noona?

"When a difficult person find another even more difficult, it becomes easy for them." 

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

SWEET LORD MINHYUUUUK (¬_¬)

where did you hear this horrible saying???

I never heard of it...

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

NO HUMILIATION ALLOWED, BITCH! 

I created it!!! (⋋▂⋌) 

but fuck IT! 

What I mean is that since Kihyun is a harder person yet,,,,

Changgie will get softer than your breasts there!

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

Now YOU are cursing, evil snake!!! ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

stfu!!! 

my breasts are the most beautiful in the world (☆▽☆)

but fuck it too! ⋋_⋌

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

Dramatic as ever .... 

Jjk keke

but you understood noona??!! 

if Changkyun is interested in Kihyun, he'll try everything to win the demon's heart hahhahaha

you know how your bro is! 

he's so determined (￣･ω･￣)

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

Idk minnie.....

I know how my little brother is

but

like

I think it'll be hard on them

I mean

to them getting close

very hard

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

NOT WITH ME NEAR!!!

I'LL GIVE A LIL HAND 

AND YOU

YOU TOO!!!!

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

ME??

WHY ME??

I'm betting against you, loser

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

FUCK THIS BET!!

Let's get them together!!! HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT??

KIHYUN WON'T BE THE DEMON ANYMORE

HE'LL BE CHANGKYUN'S ANGEL

AWWWWWWWWW

I can't even ༼☯﹏☯༽

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

JUST IF HE TURNS INTO THE ANGEL THAT BECAMES SATAN

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

AAAAAAA

SHUT UPPPP

LET'S DO THIS

COME ONN

COME ONNN

PLEASE

COME OOOOONNNNN (￣人￣)

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

OKAY

OKAY

BUT U OWE ME

IF THINGS GO WRONG

I'LL BLAME U

AND WE'LL LET THEM RESOLVE THEMSELVES

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

OKAY

AGREED

DONE

LET'S JUST GIVE THEM A HAND

OKAY???? （っ・∀・）っ

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

Ok....

|(￣3￣)|

**Private** **HappyVirus** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

Okay, noona!!!

I have to get back to work and pack when I get home!!

see you soon, noona! 

take care~

Saranghae~ (~￣³￣)~

**Glittering** **glitter** **ʕ** **￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

Okay minnie

Have a great shoot there kekeke

Saranghae~ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

Kihyun was checking his emails on his phone while leaving the building. Changkyun still remained with his thoughts clouded, even after successfully putting his plan into practice. The fear of going to jail was still filling his mind with options. He took several deep breaths trying to regain the sane part of his mind, but to have his boss ridiculously oblivious to the whole conversation they'd had with the lawyer a few minutes ago was annoying the younger.

"So, what we're going to do is go there pretending we're dating, we'll tell your parents we're getting married. And for God's sake, guarantee a first class! I guess with my miles in the tickets it will do. Use my miles!" Changkyun only heard Kihyun's voice in the background. His mind was still blank. "Because no one deserves that food they serve in other classes. I went once and had to eat a practically chilled soup that only looked like water and chicken broth... Hey, why aren't you jotting it down?" Kihyun asked as he noticed Chagkyun passing in front of him, as if he was not listening to anything he said.

"Sorry for asking." Changkyun stopped and turned to Kihyun. His tone had no real indication of his asking for forgiveness. "But you weren't in that room?" He asked incredulously. Kihyun looked at him with frowning brows.

"What? What? Ah, Ahh! That promotion story? Excellent! He fell for it." Kihyun said.

"I was being serious." Changkyun said, and Kihyun looked at him wide-eyed. "I can go to jail. Five years in prison, Kihyun! That changes things."

"Wants to know? Let's go to that Cafe over there! Come on!" Kihyun pushed Changkyun's back towards the nearest coffee shop.

They entered the cozy atmosphere that had some people enjoying the place and the hot drinks in the incessant cold that was ravaging in New York and Kihyun sat at the table for two closest to them. Changkyun followed the gesture and sat facing his boss for the second time that morning. It was time to put the cards on the table.

"Changkyun, I know I said I would give you anything if you agreed, but a position as editor is too much... No way." Kihyun said after dismissing the waitress. He spoke in a whisper tone since the tables were all close to each other and it's not as if he wanted everyone to discover his plan.

"So, I'm out and you... Well, you're screwed." Changkyun said getting up from his chair. "Goodbye, Kihyun!"

"Changkyun, wait!" He called in Korean. But Changkyun didn't stop his movement and headed to the exit. Kihyun followed him out of the cafeteria and stopped him by taking his elbow in his hand. "All right, all right!" he sighed heavily, "I'm going to promote you to an editor, okay?" Changkyun couldn't quite hide the smile that appeared on his face. "But only after we get back from Hawaii. If all goes well and our answers coincide, I will promote you to the editor."

"Not in a year, Kihyun! Now." Changkyun made it clear.

"All right, okay." Kihyun didn't have much of a choice.

"And you will publish my manuscript!" Changkyun smiled wider. Kihyun made a face of few friends and snorted.

"Ten thousand copies, fir-"

"Twenty thousand copies, first circulation." Changkyun interrupted him, "And we'll tell my family when and how I want to. Now, ask kindly." Changkyun really wanted to see his boss humiliate himself in front of him and all these people on the streets.

"Kindly ask what?" Kihyun was confused.

"Kindly ask me to marry you, Kihyun." Kihyun was about to lose his temper.  _Who does this boy think he is?_  He questioned himself indignantly.

"What do you mean? Are you crazy?" Kihyun wanted to punch his secretary very hard now.

"You heard me. On your knees." Changkyun remained impassive. Kihyun would protest, but Changkyun interrupted him by pointing his fingers to the ground. Kihyun would really punch him when he had the chance. He took a deep breath. He reached out for Changkyun with a hand, who understood the gesture and offered help for Kihyun to kneel. Kihyun didn't want to look around, several people were already noticing.

"Is that good for you?" He asked sourly as he shuffled his legs on the cold floor.

"It's great. No problem." Changkyun replied, with a wicked grin on his lips.

"Ummm, … Will you marry me?" Kihyun asked in a single breath.  _Too_ _fast._  Changkyun thought.

"No. Now do it right." Kihyun looked at him incredulously.  _Wait for it_ _, Lim_ _Changkyu_ _, this face of yours will be made out of a boxing bag for me._  He thought with a frown on his face. Changkyun only raised one eyebrow.

"Dear Changkyun, could you please kindly with a thousand little hearts with confetti, marry me?" Kihyun asked clearly with a slightly mocking tone in his voice. Changkyun looked at him thoughtfully.

"Right. I didn't like the sarcasm, but I accept. I'll see you at the airport." Changkyun said before turning off shore, without even helping Kihyun to get up. This one who raised his middle finger to the back of the younger and got up hurriedly from the cold ground.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

Changkyun returned to his apartment and at the door he was already smiling at the smell of food being made. Changkyun entered the comfortable apartment and a few moments later, Hoseok appeared from the kitchen and came to give a hug to his best friend and roommate. 

"When did you arrive, hyung?" he asked curiously to his light-haired best friend.

"I think as soon as you left. You left around 8:00 A.M., right?" he asked as he went back to the kitchen to finish preparing his meal. 

"Yeah, that was it. How good was in California?" he asked curiously as he sat down in a chair at the counter.

"It was all right. They gladly accepted the lyrics and the melody." he turned his back on the younger. "And good, because if they didn't, I'd throw a punch in the face of all those businessmen."

"As if, hyung. They may be mean businessmen, but they are your bosses." Changkyun commented with a low chuckle.

"Yeah... what can I do, right?" he replied, and even on his back, Changkyun could feel that his friend was rolling his eyes. "And what about your wedding?" He still didn't look at the youngest. Changkyun's eyes widened.

"What? How do you know about that, hyung? Minhyuk hyung that damn gossiper, right?" he asked, already snorting. Hoseok now turned to Changkyun.

"Actually, it was your sister."

"What? Yoona told you? Ahh that damn fucker." Hoseok sensed something murderous about his friend.

"But actually, she only told me because she said she wanted to pay for a ticket for me to go there." Hoseok explained.

"What? Are you going to my house? Why?" asked Changkyun, confused.

"I don't know why she wants me there..." Changkyun looked at his friend's expression and he knew that Hoseok knew something he didn't.

"Shin Hoseok, answer me, why did my sister invited you?" he asked threateningly. Changkyun knew his friend was a terrible liar.

"I really don't know." Hoseok continued with that expression. Changkyun looked threatening and decided to change the subject.

"Oh right, you're going there to see my dear brother, your secret boyfriend, right?" he asked, amused, and wanted to laugh out loud with the funny grimace Hoseok had made.

"Hyungwon is not my boyfriend." Hoseok spoke softly. Changkyun almost felt pity, but he knew that his friend had full capacity to win over his dear adopted brother's heart.

"Yet..." Changkyun smiled.

"Yet." Wonho confirmed smiling, looking shy.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

Changkyun was about to get ready to order the pizza he was so hungry for, when he heard the bell ring. He got up from the sofa and headed for the door. He looked into the magical eye and saw that it was Jooheon and Minhyuk with suitcases in his hands. _Suitcases?_  Changkyun was surprised. He opened the door at a startling speed, then broke off.

"NO, JOOHEON! NO, MINHYUK! I WON'T HELP YOU TO HIDE THE BODIES!" he shouted at once. Jooheon and Minhyuk looked at each other with frowning brows, but then they burst into loud laughter. Changkyun frowned.

"What bodies, you dumb boy! Do you really think we would have the courage to kill someone?" Minhyuk asked.

"I could never know..." answered Changkyun shrugging and giving way for the two to enter the apartment. "But why are you two here? And with these ba- NO! NO! NO! Don't tell me you're going too?!" Changkyun asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we're going too!" Minhyuk said with a giggle. "Noona paid the tickets for us and everything!" he added excitedly and Jooheon smiled happily before dropping his suitcases into a corner and went to sat down on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Hoseok left his room and entered the room. Jooheon greeted him with a handshake followed by a hug and Minhyuk hugged him tightly.

"Hyung! I missed you!" Minhyuk smiled contentedly. Hoseok smiled too and went to the sofa with Jooheon.

"What the hell does Yoona think she's doing?" Changkyun was again with a murderous aura.

"She just wanted to get away with a boring holiday surrounded by a couple who isn't even a real couple. I bet it would be very annoying if she was alone in this. Have to put up with the demon and everything. That's why she called our old squad." Jooheon said as he zapped through the TV channels.

"Come on, Changgie! It will be cool!" Minhyuk said excitedly. "Bowling like in the old times."

Changkyun couldn't deny he was happy with the news that he wouldn't be alone to deal with his boss. Thanks to Yoona, the demon would have more people to throw all its stress and bad mood upon. But it was also thanks to Yoona that this trip would have the opportunity to become a fiasco.

_What will really happen on this trip?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in the airport
> 
> Some interesting (or not) things happens

 

As soon as he had finished zippering his bag, he heard the bell ringing. Uyu was already facing the door.  _Sometimes this cat_ _of mine_ _acts like a dog._  Kihyun thought as he headed to the door. He opened it and for a miracle he didn't jump in the visitor's arms. Hyunwoo noticed what his friend was probably planning to do in the next moment and raised his arms in front of himself.  

 

"No, please! Don't jump on me!" Hyunwoo warned and Kihyun - as incredible as it sounds – didn't complain. 

 

"Aaah! You came! You are really coming with me." He said excitedly as he gave room for his best friend to bring his suitcase into the apartment. 

 

"I just don't know if it's a good idea, Kihy. It's his grandmother's birthday." Hyunwoo said as he sprawled himself on the sofa in the living room. 

 

"I know, but I don't want to be alone there either." The youngest among them said as he sat down on the other couch. "I really need you there." Kihyun said, sighing. "And if anything, I will just say I need my lawyer there and Changkyun will accept it anyway." Said convinced. Hyunwoo laughed and sat down on the couch. 

 

"Yeah, Yeah..." He said still laughing. "You had to ask him to marry you, and you still think he's going to obey you? I almost died laughing just imagining the scene." Kihyun huffed irritably. 

 

"Shut the fuck up!" He demanded, throwing a pillow over his friend's head. "That bastard. He'll pay me. Now go to sleep! We have a long day tomorrow." 

 

 

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

 

 

When Changkyun thought he would enter that airport to go see his family in Hawaii, he hoped to be alone and  _not_  with three companions carrying suitcases behind him. Changkyun was sighing every five seconds, impatiently. Minhyuk was almost jumping with joy. Jooheon had his dimpled smile displayed on his face. Hoseok was looking a little nervous, but still smile on. Changkyun could only pray to the heavens so that everything can go smoothly fine.  

 

"The demon said he was waiting at Starbucks." Changkyun informed the unwanted - by him - guests. The three just nodded and together they headed to the airport’s food  

 

From afar, Changkyun spotted the small figure of his boss at a table. He frowned as he saw a stranger person – to him - sitting across his boss in the table. He was a little surprised to realize that his boss was laughing at something the other was talking. He saw the stranger discuss something with Kihyun as he looked in his direction. Kihyun turned his face towards Changkyun at the same time and his slightly happy expression fell in a second. Changkyun was a bit disappointed,  _but why?_  He didn't even want to know. Kihyun frowned when he saw the three behind Changkyun. 

 

"Good morning." Hoseok tried to break the strange mood that had settled when they reached the table. 

 

"Good morning. I'm Son Hyunwoo. Kihyun's friend and lawyer." Hyunwoo introduced himself and got up to greet everyone. 

 

Changkyun shook hands with the now known as Hyunwoo a little too reluctantly. He couldn't understand why all this aversion to the man. They had just met. He shook his head to ward off the strange thoughts and looked at Kihyun with a questioning look, which was answered by an equally look. Changkyun looked away and saw the initiation of a conversation between his friends and Kihyun's friend. He turned his face back to Kihyun. 

 

"These are my friends, Jooheon you already know." Changkyun began. "This one," he pointed at Minhyuk. "is Jooheon's boyfriend, Lee Minhyuk." Minhyuk smiled at Kihyun and, according to the editor, looked a bit mischievous. "And this one," he pointed at Hoseok. "is Shin Hoseok, my friend. We share an apartment together." 

 

"Nice to meet you, Kihyun-ssi." Hoseok said with a smile. Kihyun tried to smile but it came out more like a half uncomfortable smile. 

 

"Sorry to ask, but what time is the flight?" Minhyuk asked. Changkyun sighed. 

 

"8:30 A.M. Since we still have an hour to go, we'll sit here and have breakfast first." Changkyun said as he left his suitcase next to Kihyun. "Can you watch for a while?" Before his boss could even answer, he entered the coffee shop. 

 

"Cheeky!" Kihyun complained, snorting. 

 

"Well, why don't we make our orders, then?" Hyunwoo said. "Kihyun can watch our suitcases in the meantime." 

 

"Do I look like a security by any chance?" Kihyun asked harshly. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. "And it's not like I'm going to chase after the person trying to steal the suitcases." He added. "Just if it's mine, of course." He spoke more quietly. 

 

"Ah, no problem then. I'll stay here with him." Minhyuk offered to face Kihyun's morning mood. 

 

"Are you sure?" Jooheon asked, a little apprehensive. 

 

"I got it, babe." He winked at his boyfriend. "Just bring me a bubble tea and I'll be okay." Minhyuk said as he sat down in the chair next to Kihyun. 

 

"Ok..."  Jooheon answered, still a little bit unsure, before putting his suitcase next to his boyfriend's legs and enter the shop, followed by Hyunwoo and Hoseok. 

 

Kihyun clearly didn't want to start a conversation, Minhyuk could tell, but if he wanted to win the bet, it was time to start the plans. Minhyuk was already feeling very lucky to be able to talk to Kihyun before Yoona.  _I'll win, heh!_  He thought before turning to the other man. 

 

"So... Hi, how are you?" He asked Kihyun. The latter turned his head slowly to Minhyuk and rolled his eyes minimally. But Minhyuk wasn’t going to give up that easily. "My name is Minhyuk, just as Changkyun said earlier." Kihyun kept staring blankly at the other man. "I'm sorry we're trespassing on your trip. In fact, we wouldn't even go, but Changkyun's older sister paid the tickets for us." That caught Kihyun's attention. Minhyuk smiled. He knew the other didn't know Changkyun very well. 

 

"Changkyun's sister?" Kihyun asked, sounding curious. 

 

"Yep! Yoona is her name." 

 

"I didn’t know Changkyun had siblings." 

 

"Oh, he does! Two, by the way! Yoona and Hyungwon." 

 

"And she paid for the three of you, alone?" Kihyun asked, raising his eyebrows. "Is Changkyun's family rich or something?" Minhyuk wanted to scream with excitement, but he held on. 

 

"Oh no, no," Minhyuk wanted to make a suspense, which probably worked, because Kihyun continued to frown. "You see, ‘rich’ is a underrated word for them. They're millionaires, basically." 

 

"What?" Kihyun asked, his eyes widening in shock, forgetting his blank mask for a second or two.  

 

"Oh, you probably didn't know that, right?" He asked mockingly. "Currently, they must be one of the richest families in Hawaii, and as they are Korean, let's say that South Korea’s as well." He winked at the editor. "But don't tell Changkyun I told you that. He hates being referred as millionaire. He likes to be independent from his family’s business." Minhyuk made that clear. "But I don't even know why. Once you get to their house, it's impossible not to notice their wealth." 

 

"What are you two talking about?" Changkyun asked as he approached the table. Minhyuk almost jumped. 

 

"Nothing, Changgie! We're just getting to know each other better." Minhyuk replied. Changkyun was surprised but shrugged it off. 

 

"Here." Changkyun said putting a steaming paper cup in front of Kihyun. "Your tea." Kihyun was surprised but managed to hide well. 

 

"Hmm." It was his way of thanking Changkyun. The younger knew it, so he didn't even bother. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Minhyuk, facing Kihyun. 

 

"Well, I'll check if Jooheon didn't confuse my order." Minhyuk left the table quickly, leaving Kihyun and Changkyun alone. He was going to hold the three men inside the Cafe as far as he could. 

 

"Hrumm." Changkyun scratched his throat. "So, your friend is coming too, right?" 

 

"I hope you don't mind." Kihyun said, a little busy drinking his tea. "He's my lawyer too. It's good to keep a lawyer around." 

 

"Hmm" Changkyun nodded, eating his croissant quietly. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity to Changkyun and Kihyun, the four who had entered the Cafeteria, left and took their seats at the table. A comfortable silence to some and annoying to others, settled around the table. Minhyuk, of course, was annoyed, so he decided to break the silence, which at the time was very much appreciated by Kihyun. 

 

"So, Kihyun and Hyunwoo, have you two ever been to Hawaii?" He asked a little curiously. 

 

"No." They both replied. "I hope it won't be a nuisance to you and your family, Changkyun-ssi." Hyunwoo said, turning to the younger. Changkyun nodded but Minhyuk was the one to reply. 

 

"No problems, hyung. Can I call you that? Since you're the oldest between us... " He asked smiling, Hyunwoo nodded, smiling slightly while remembering Minhyuk asking a lot of questions inside the shop. "By the way, I think we should start speaking Korean, right? We're all from the same source here, folks! Let's get closer." 

 

"You're right." Hyunwoo nodded, changing to his Korean.  

 

"Resuming." Minhyuk said. "It's okay that you're coming with us, hyung. Changgie's mother loves visits." Hoseok and Jooheon nodded. 

 

"Speaking like that seems like you who owns the house, hyung." Changkyun teased Minhyuk. "Although it's almost that, uh?" He asked thoughtfully. "Don't worry, my family really loves visitors." Changkyun said to Hyunwoo. 

 

"But I've heard it's your grandmother's birthday. Are you sure it'a okay to me to go? I can not go if you want." Kihyun, who was quietly watching the scene, shot an angry look at his best friend.  _Don't leave me with those four, you bastard._  It was what he meant to say out loud if the others were not around. Minhyuk laughed. 

 

"It's funny to hear your concern because granny loves visitors the most. You have to see... She will do everything for you to participate in all event- Oops." Minhyuk let go unintentionally and covered his mouth with both hands. Jooheon and Hoseok looked significantly at the blonde, who apologized with his eyes. 

 

"Events?" Kihyun asked. 

 

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just-" 

 

Changkyun's mouth got covered by Minhyuk's hand, which prevented him from speaking further. He looked meaningfully at the youngest and said his message whispering in his ear. Everyone watched Changkyun smile slightly and nod. 

 

"Ok, hyung..." Kihyun and Hyunwoo watched curiously. "You'll understand when you get there." he made it clear to both of them that had no idea what that could mean. "You already know the procedure of the trip, right? " he asked the rest of the table. "Even if you guys do, I'll explain again. We'll catch the 8:30 A.M. plane, so we'll be in Los Angeles at 2:30 P.M. Our flight to Honolulu only departs at 9:00 P.M so by then we'll be waiting and-" 

 

"I wanna go shopping, Joohoney!" Minhyuk pouted at his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around the younger's neck. Jooheon grinned lovingly at his boyfriend's cuteness. He was going to reply but Changkyun was faster. 

 

"I didn't make hotel reservations, Minhyuk!" The blonde stared at the younger.  

 

"Oh, so you expect us to stay all day at an airport, Im Changkyun? I can barely stand being stuck here at the moment." 

 

"And the problem is mine if you have ants all the way in the ass and can't stand to be quiet for a minute?" he asked mockingly. Minhyuk glared at Chagnkyun and tried to raise his hand to punch the other's arm, but Jooheon prevented it. 

 

"Relax, love. We'll go shopping. Changkyun here will watch our luggage while we go into town. What about that?" He asked, smiling. Minhyuk opened a broad smile and looked like a child who had gotten what he wanted. 

 

"Gosh! My boyfriend is the best in the whole world!" Minhyuk said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck again. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the younger one’s cheeks.  

 

"Yah! Are you thinking I'm some type of security?" Changkyun asked, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Yah! Who are you to say 'Yah!' to me? Respect me, I'm older than you, you rascal". Jooheon complained after he was done pecking his boyfriend’s left cheek. Changkyun rolled his eyes again. "Who would have had the patience to wait all this time at the airport, anyways?" 

 

"He's right, I.M!" Hoseok spoke up. "It could've even been an inexpensive one, just so we could let our luggage there and we could go for a walk around town before taking the plane again." 

 

"Okay, okay! When we get there, I'll figure it out!" Just then a feminine voice sounded through the airport's speakers announcing their flight. Changkyun stood up. "Ok! Let's go." 

 

They all got up and were quick to direct themselves to the departure lounge. Changkyun could only pray to the heavens so that everything could go alright and remained the whole route to their lounge trying to assure himself. 

 

 

 

 _Relax, Changkyun, what can go wrong?_  

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is finally home.
> 
> He wants everything to go well.
> 
> But life isn't easy for our Im Changkyun, after all.

 

 

_She’s nuts._  It was Changkyun's thought when he discovered Yoona had bought first-class tickets for his unwanted guests.

"She's not crazy! She is generous.” Minhyuk defended Yoona. "Unlike you who wouldn’t even call us."

Changkyun rolled his eyes at the blond on the other side of the plane’s corridor - beside him, was a sleepy Jooheon. Kihyun who was next to Changkyun was listening music through a single earphone. Hoseok was in some chair ahead, just like Hyunwoo.

Changkyun turned his head to look at the man beside him and he seemed to be asleep. He sighed and took the questionnaire in his hands. He read from top to bottom, smiled contentedly, but he remembered a big problem. He grimaced, and just then, Kihyun pronounced himself.

“What's the problem?” He asked Changkyun in a low tone. Changkyun got a little startled but quickly recovered and passed the papers to the other to read.

“These are the likely questions the lawyer will ask.” Changkyun says watching the other man flip through the contents. "The good news is that I know everything about you. The bad news is that you don’t know much about me.” Kihyun turned to him, his eyes half-magnified.

"Do you know the answers to all these questions?"

“Creepy, isn’t it?” He answered with a bitter smile.

“Am I addicted to anything?” Kihyun asks, looking defiantly at the younger.

“Besides tormenting other people’s life… " Kihyun rolls his eyes and snorts. "You're addicted to reading, singing and eating.”

"How do you know I love to eat that much?" Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if you remember, but I'm your secretary. I know basically all about you because I'm basically all day with you, Kihyun.”

“But I don’t know about you…" Kihyun says, no longer looking at his secretary. "Are you really going to tell me the answers to all those questions?"

"Do I have a choice?" Changkyun exhales the air through his mouth. “Go ahead.”

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

"I had forgotten how long that flight was.” Minhyuk was saying as he stretched. Jooheon was at his side, crouching while he exercised his legs.

“That suitcase is mine.” Changkyun says, fetching his suitcase that has just arrived on the treadmill. One by one, each one took their baggage and fifteen minutes later, they were all ready to take the cab.

“Shall we go 3 in each, then?” Hoseok asks, but he answers himself. "I'll go with Jooheon and Minhyuk while you three go in another." The composer says, pointing to Changkyun, Kihyun and Hyunwoo. Everyone nods, confirming.

“That's the address.” Changkyun shows the note he made on his phone and Hoseok writes in his as well.

“Ok! Let’s go." Hoseok starts to follow to the exit and soon the other five do the same.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

It was almost 5 in the afternoon, and all six of them were in the hotel hall. Changkyun picked up just two rooms. Just for everyone to take a shower and let their suitcases in safety. When they were all clean and tidy, Minhyuk came up with the idea of going out to eat and shop. Everyone agreed and Changkyun decided to take them to the mall near the hotel.

“I am starving!” Exclaimed Minhyuk for the third time. Changkyun rolled his eyes and preferred to ignore it.

They came to the food court and each went to different ways. Hoseok indicated the table where they would meet and went to it to save the place for the others. Minhyuk and Jooheon went to the California Pizza Kitchen, Changkyun directly to Togo's, Kihyun practically ran towards the nearest sushi shop, and Hyunwoo walked lazily to the Burger King.

Hoseok looked around from the table to each of his companions and hoped the first to come back would be quick. About fifteen minutes was enough for Kihyun to return to the table with a tray filled with a gigantic variety of raw fish. Hoseok barely waited for the younger to sit down and quickly stood up toward the KFC just a few steps away from him. Changkyun was the second to return to the table. With a huge sandwich still packed in the paper. Kihyun and Changkyun didn’t bother to talk, they just started to devour everything in silence.

Soon Hyunwoo also joined the table. A low conversation started between the two older men and Changkyun couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He fought the instinct to get into the conversation and then sighed in relief as Minhyuk and Jooheon sat down in front of him. Changkyun was finally able to break the strange mood he was creating, but it wasn’t long before it returned. Minhyuk seemed to be avoiding talking to Changkyun, so he just talked to Jooheon, who in turn ended up excluding Changkyun from the conversation as well. Hoseok came back and frowned at the stupidly wide smile that Changkyun directed at him. Hoseok sat at Changkyun’s side and looked around the table a little.

“Excluded?” He asked quietly to his best friend, practically laughing on his face.

“There are no conversations for me today... It seems.” Changkyun preferred to pay back his laughing best friend by stealing one piece of the other’s fried chicken, of course not before getting slapped in the hand that picked up the piece.

“Yah! Eat only yours! I can make mincemeat of I.M right now.” The older male said with his mouth full of chicken.

Changkyun laughed softly and looked up at the rest of the table. He met Kihyun's gaze for a moment, but soon turned his attention back to his meal, unable to decipher his boss’ gaze. He ate some more of the sandwich and without realizing it, returned his attention back to Kihyun, who this time was no longer looking back at him. He watched the older man bring the hashis to his mouth and that was when an idea came to him. He already knew what he would do while Minhyuk and the others were shopping. Sometime later, as the sky darkened, Minhyuk began leading the way to shop. Changkyun nudged Hoseok and said he needed to go elsewhere in the mall alone.

"I'll send you a message to know where you're going to be.”

“Ok.” Hoseok answered and followed the others.

Kihyun looked back and saw the youngest changing direction. Slowly, he approached Hoseok.

“Where did he go?” He asked, nodding towards Changkyun's back.

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me.” Hoseok answered sincerely. “Don’t worry though. He'll be right back.” Kihyun frowned at the composer.

“I'm not worried.” He said half-grudgingly, walking back to Hyunwoo’s side. Hoseok just smiled and started looking at the shop windows.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

Finally, inside the plane that would lead to the probable fiasco that would be Changkyun’s holiday, the younger was again next to Kihyun.

“So, you were popular at school?” Kihyun asked with a suspicious smile on his face.

“I was. But only because I was rich and I was always the new kid. Over the years I have studied in nine different schools.” Changkyun replied with a little bitterness in his voice.

“I see. So, you don’t like changes ... I presume." Kihyun concluded.

“More or less. Some are welcome, of course, but others may leave you traumatized.”

“Believe me. I know.” Kihyun looked serious for a moment and looked out the window at his side. The dark sky was barely perceptible with only the lights on the plane illuminating ahead. Changkyun then, remembered.

“Oh yes! Before I can forget.” Changkyun said to catch the attention of the older, who turned his face to the younger. "It wasn’t supposed to be such a serious thing, but the attendant insisted on putting it in a decent little box. I couldn’t argue enough against her arguments.”

Chankyun tugged the black velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to his boss’ direction. Kihyun raised his eyebrows questioning the younger, who pushed the box closer to the other. Kihyun had no choice but to take the soft box in his hands. No. It couldn’t be what he was thinking, right?

Wrong.

 Still in doubt, Kihyun opened the box and found a ring inside. 

An engagement ring. Silver. Very well modeled. With three light scratches carved at the superior part. Half down it was just plain silver. Nothing written inside. It was beautiful. Perfect. But Kihyun hid all his admiration and surprise in a mask of indifference he had learned since he was a child. Kihyun must have spent a lot of time admiring the article, for he heard Changkyun clear his throat at his side and got a little startled by that.

“I-It's nothing much... Well... It's no big deal.” Changkyun says before he unbuckles his seat belt and stands up. “I'm going to the bathroom." And so, the younger walked away. He could feel Kihyun's gaze following him, but he didn’t know how to interpret what it meant.  _Did I exaggerate? No... I didn’t overdo it ... My mo_ _m_ _would kill me if I came with someone I'm going to marry without them or me having an engagement ring._

Minhyuk watched the whole scene in his armchair, and a broad grin with a hint of malice roamed his features.  _What should I ask for as an award?_

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ 

When Changkyun feels the impact of the airplane wheels on the runway, he knows. He senses it. Something is going to go very wrong this holiday. Even so, what can he do? He's already here, isn’t he? He's already at home.  _Home_. Changkyun took a deep breath, anticipating breathing the air outside. Minhyuk and Jooheon looked animated as well. They smiled at each other and as soon as the voice dismissed them to leave the aircraft, that was what they did. Changkyun practically ran towards the door and he could swear he saw Hoseok doing the same from his peripheral vision.

He went downstairs and breathed in the air he had not breathed in three long years. He wanted to cry, but he didn’t want to get that embarrassed in front of several other passengers. The feeling of coming home after so long hit him, and as much as he knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince his family, he just wanted to run into their arms. Still as he walked towards the entrance to the airport passengers, he saw the glimpse of his mother, his grandmother and siblings waving through the glass frame of space inside the airport.

Changkyun felt someone quicken their pace and ran next to him. It was Hoseok. Changkyun realized that although as his best friend was walking forward, he was just looking up. And he would bet their apartment that the older wasn’t looking at his mother, not at his grandmother, let alone at his sister. Changkyun looked at Hyungwon, his adopted brother, and had to slow down. Watching how two passionate people were supposed to act, he slowed down until Kihyun reached him.

Already inside the airport, he couldn’t help it. He pulled one of Kihyun's hands and hurried. He was ahead again. Her mother opened her arms to receive the son she hadn’t seen personally in three years.

“Ah! My puppy! My puppy!” Im Ji Won pressed her youngest son more and more into her arms. Changkyun let himself relax in the warmth that only a mother hug can guarantee and smiled wildly. Changkyun, without realizing it, was still holding Kihyun's hand, which seemed a little restless. Changkyun’s mother noticed the other and smiled.

“Is that your boy?” Who asked was his grandmother, Im Hee Jung, who was now pulling his grandson into another tight embrace the younger received. Changkyun nodded, a little distracted. Both women, each one at a time, pulled Kihyun into a hug too, which Changkyun thought was being uncomfortable for his boss. He felt thin arms wrap around his waist and smiled broadly.

“Noona!” Changkyun almost shouted. Yoona begins to laugh and releases the younger so she can hold him properly.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She says half serious, half joking. Loud enough for Kihyun to hear. Changkyun was laughing internally.

“Exaggerated as always.” He says, moving away from the older and almost immediately is received in another embrace. Tall and lean body. Changkyun smiles and squeezes his brother in his arms. “Hyung." Hyungwon lays his head on Changkyun’s in a gesture of affection.

“Kkukkungie.” Hyungwon smiles at the younger, happy to see his brother again.

“Come on, guys! Let's go home.” Jiwon says as soon as they all have their suitcases in hands. She pulls Hyunwoo by the elbow to the exit. Minhyuk looked at the older male with a look that clearly meant a ‘I said!’. “We came in two cars. Please, whoever comes with me, come this way. The others follow Yoona.”

Changkyun begins to follow his mom and his grandma immediately, grabbing Kihyun's wrist, which in turn signals to Hyunwoo to follow them. Yoona goes the other way and is accompanied by Jooheon, Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon.

Right after tucking their suitcases in the trunk, Cahngkyun sits at the back between Kihyun and Hyunwoo. His mother starts the engine and switches on the car's music player that allows Hoseok's newest song to come out through the car's speakers. His grandmother starts trying to cheer the passengers but doesn’t seem to work too well. Hyunwoo and Kihyun are quiet, then she gives up. Changkyun observes the scenario he missed so much.  _Honolulu._  He smiled when he saw his mother looking in the mirror at him. It was great to be back home.

The car soon entered a less populous part of the city, and Changkyun already anticipated seeing the ‘old village’. The said soon appeared in Changkyun’s vision and the several stores owned by his family struck him with strong waves of nostalgia. Hyunwoo and Kihyun looked closely at this different part of the city. Kihyun watched the shops that were not as modern as the ones they saw behind.

Convenience IM. IM grocery store. IM shoe store. Cutting and Sewing IM. Kihyun's eyes widened. Perhaps, what Minhyuk said was true? Changkyun’s family was rich like this? But the editor doubted. The car they were in was not even that fussy. If they were that rich, he expected at least those expensive imported cars.

Kihyun lost that line of thought when the car took another direction. Now there were no houses or shops. Just at one side of the road was a forest of tall trees and on the other side a beach in the distance where he could see the sea. Immense and dark. The dawn moon shone and reflected on the surface of the water. Although at first contact, the air made him a bit sickened by the exaggerated freshness for himself, he was amazed by the place. Still watching the sea, Kihyun didn’t notice the change from the ground road they were on. Now they were on a stone path surrounded by grass. The car headlights illuminated a curve and when it was done, Kihyun let his mouth fall.

He bet Hyunwoo looked the same. Yes. They really were millionaires. There was no doubt on it. The thick black gate opened so they could enter. The path of stones led to a mansion that was formed by several complexes. It was not just a big house. There were several huge houses that made up one. It wasn’t possible to see what the others complexes housed though.

The one in the front was the largest and most imposing. White in color and a few touches of cream here and there. There was a fountain in front of the house. Windows, lots of windows. The house that Kihyun thought was the main house from the outside seemed to be three or four stories high – he couldn’t be totally sure though. There was a glass wall in a corner of the house that was with the curtains hiding the interior of the house. Kihyun could swear that he had a glimpse of a child staring through the window through an opening in the cloth, but thought it was only his imagination.

Changkyun's mother took a path that led around the house and into the garage. The garage consisted of two huge parts. The car they were in was parked in a garage with at least seven more vehicles. Kihyun was still frozen by the sight he had, but Changkyun pulled him out of the torpor, reaching for the door handle and giving the other male a little push, he got the message and got out of the car.

As he hops down, Changkyun's sister's car reached the other garage that seemed to have more cars than the one they were. Then Kihyun realized that Yoona's car was certainly luxury and looking alternately between the two garages, he noticed that one was for more normal cars, while the other was basically for luxury vehicles.

“Welcome to Im's house. Please feel at home.” Changkyun's mother said.

“Omma! You prepared a party, didn’t you?” Changkyun rolled his eyes as he asked his mom.

“What? Party? Of course not.” The woman snorted, dismissing Changkyun’s questions with a wave of her hands.

“No use lying, mom! I saw Minsu at the Great Glass.” Changkyun complains, frowning.

“Aw, come on, Changgie! We're just receiving about 100 of our closest friends.” Grandma answers. Changkyun looked incredulous at her.  _100 guests?!_

**_“_** Don’t tell me that they all will participate…"

“Of course not, bro! Once the party is over, it'll be only the family! As always.” Yoona intrudes on the conversation and begins to pull the younger. “Now, let’s go!”

“But, at dawn... ?” Changkyun rolls his eyes and snorts, receiving no response from anyone. They have to make the whole turn until they get to the front of the house.  _Party owners never_ _enter_ _by_ _back doors,_  that's what his grandma always says.

Changkyun finally turns the knob and is immediately swallowed in several arms. Old friends, family and even childhood teachers greet and exchange memories. In the midst of the confusion, Changkyun even forgets Kihyun a bit, but he is sure that his mother and grandmother are introducing him to everyone. Changkyun sees Mary in a corner in her usual uniform when there is a party at home and their gaze meets.

“Mary.” Changkyun lets loose under his breath and goes to the woman. Mary is Changkyun's closest maid/friend in the house. She has worked here even before Changkyun was born. His former nanny and simply the best advisor he knows. The hug was full of affection and longing. Soon Sooman approaches. The best butler of all times. It was how Changkyun used to call him. The taller man in his couture uniform allowed himself to hold on tightly to the young master, who never let himself be called that way, he hadn’t seen for three years.

“Kyun-ah!” Several employees surrounded the younger and filled him with hugs and questions.

“Let him greet the other guests." Mary came to the rescue. Changkyun smiled at her and could swear that he saw a glint in her eyes. His nanny was not an easy person to cry and Changkyun remembers only once, when Changkyun said he would leave for New York.

“Who is him?” Sooman asked indicating Kihyun that was looking a bit scared while Heejung and Jiwon introduced him to some people.

“He is my-”

“Changkyun-ah!” Changkyun’s eyes widen in surprise.  _That voice._  Changkyun turns to find the figure of Seungho that are only a few steps away from him. Still surprised, Changkyun feels the arms of the other man in front of him embrace him.

“Hyung ... I-I didn’t know you were coming... " Seungho smiles as he backs away from the hug.

“Your mom invited me. She thought it would be a surprise... So... Surprise!” The older male smiles wide and the younger fight against the past knocking at his door. "So... how have you been?"

“Good. I'm fine. And you?” 

“I'm okay. I see you brought guests with you.” Seungho says indicating Changkyun’s traveling group that is approaching. Everyone already with Champagne glasses in hand. Changkyun's mother pushes Kihyun near to Changkyun.

“This is Changkyun's boyfriend, Seungho. Yoo Kihyun." Jiwon informs. Seungho tilts his head a little to analyze Kihyun and frowns.

“Oh, but don’t you both work together?” Seungho asks, remembering vaguely.

“Exactly. Kihyun is the boss and Changkyun is just his secretary.” Im Dong Il, Changkyun's father, approaches and speaks. Changkyun looks startled at his father and takes a deep breath.

“Dad. Can’t you let the fight for later? We just arrived.” Changkyun says, a shade of anger in his voice.

“He's right! No fights.” Changkyun's grandma speaks. Dongil just raises the cup in his hand to the newly arrived guests - staying a little longer in Kihyun and Changkyun.

“Actually, I have something to announce." Changkyun says before his father can turn his back. He pulls Kihyun close and puts an arm around the shoulders of the smaller. He sees the ring on the older male's finger and turns to the others. “Please. I want your attention for a minute.” Changkyun says louder and everyone sits down or turns in their directions. "What I have to announce is that Kihyun and I... We're engaged.”

It doesn’t even take two seconds and they are swallowed up by congratulations from the present guests. Changkyun's mom and grandma embrace the two of them, and for a moment, Changkyun's father stops and approach them, congratulating them as well. Not as excited as his mother and his wife, but quite glad for his son's new phase.

The moods are calming down and some take positions sitting in various places in the hall. On the couches, on the floor, on the armchairs. When the last ones who wanted to congratulate the grooms, Minhyuk get an brilliant idea. He nudges Changkyun’s mother and whispers his idea in her ear. The woman smiles and nods.

“Kiss! Kiss! We want a kiss! Kiss!” The choir that is started only by Minhyuk and Jiwon, is soon taken up by the whole room. The two still standing try to hide the shock. The thought of killing Minhyuk is unanimous in their minds.  _Come on! He knows this is all a lie!_ Chankyun is out of his mind.

“Kiss already!” Jooheon shouts. Changkyun swears that if he didn’t have so many people to witness, one of his best friends would be in a shallow grave by now. Kihyun tries to change the situation by saying random things and Changkyun has an idea. He takes the other male's hand and kisses the palm.

“Done!” He says, trying to look excited, raising his boss's arm.

“No! We want a real kiss!” Changkyun's grandmother encourages. Changkyun looks lost to the older male who whispers a "Just come closer already!" through his teeth. Changkyun, half-frightened, leans down a little and just pecks his boss' lips.

“Kiss him for real, I.M!” Someone shouts. Maybe his cousin or a childhood friend.

“Yeah! That's right! Not a peck, a real kiss in the mouth!" His mom pronounces.

Changkyun revolts against the pressure and very quickly positions his hands on each side of the other’s waist and brings his lips close to his. Still with the image of Kihyun's frightened face before he approaches, Changkyun wants to laugh. But that desire soon disappears when he finally fully senses the contact his lips are making with the other’s. In an outbreak of something that Changkyun doesn’t know to identify, he begins to move his lips avidly over those of his boss.

At first, he thought it was only an impression that Kihyun was corresponding, but a second later, he was already with his eyes closed and the velvet that is the mouth he is taking at the moment fits perfectly in his in a moment so strange to him he doesn’t understand why he can hear his own heartbeats in his ears.

_Why is it so loud_ _... ?_ _And so fast_ _...?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, guys!! I felt I took so long to post the previous chapter, so I decided to post this one already hehe  
> I'm sorry about any mistakes.  
> I hope you liked.  
> Kudos and comments are really welcome.  
> Thank you for reading. <3  
> I'll be back soon with the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Done!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please comment if you liked it or just to chat with me hahaha  
> I would really appreciate a Kudo too ❤
> 
> #CHANGKIRISES


End file.
